


Final Gambit

by TerranMyHeart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pokemon AU, idk why it took me so long to actually add all the characters that're gonna show up but yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerranMyHeart/pseuds/TerranMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst and Vidalia depart on a Pokemon adventure despite society's emphasis against it. Along the way, they make a few friends, a few enemies, and even discover something much darker about their region-something deadly. </p><p>(Mostly action, only a little shippy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feint Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said on Tumblr: Final Gambit? More like FINALLY Gambit! I appreciate everyone's patience in waiting for this fic! This will be updated weekly on Saturdays as long as I can keep up, which I SHOULD be able to.
> 
> The chapter title theme this time is Pokemon moves! I'll include the moves' affects in the beginning notes. Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is called....Feint Attack: The user approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. This attack never misses.

A silent child stood before her. 

This would’ve been fine in any other setting, but standing in the middle of the woods and encountering another human being is already jarring enough. This one was a completely silent kid, looking to be about four or five years old with eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul. That made it worse. 

Amethyst was alone, just like the child. That made it firewood for a blaze of what the fuck is going on. Though she wanted to run away immediately, the thought also happened to cross her mind that maybe this kid was lost. Perhaps they needed help. Then again, that’s how horror movie characters always got brutally murdered.

Her moral conscience won over in the end. A glance around the area conveyed a lack of other human life. That being said...the child didn’t seem human, either. Amethyst tried to shake the unsettling feeling, blaming it on the situation as a whole. A silent child in the middle of the woods...who wouldn’t be freaked out? 

Her pulse began to race as she took a step forward and tried to act calm, speaking with only a hint of a quiver in her voice. “H-hey kid, uh...what’re you doin out here?”

The child’s only response was a soul-crushing stare. There was no movement, no sound, no real answer. That didn’t help the whole “unsettling” thing. 

“Heh, not much for talkin? That’s cool. But if you need help gettin home or something, I can help you out...” Another step forward was attempted, but the child now looked...afraid. They backed up a step as well, keeping a close eye on Amethyst. 

“Oh, no, hey, no. I’m not gonna hurt you,” a step backward, and she threw her hands up for good measure,”We’re cool here. Uh…” The 13 year old glanced around the area once more, then settled her gaze back on the child, studying their rigid posture and their even harder stare. She wasn’t really sure if that was comforting in any way. “Look, I’ll uh...I’ll sit down. See?” 

As Amethyst sat down and crossed her legs, the kid seemed vaguely confused now. After a second, they took a single, small step forward. 

“Yeah! See, I got nothin, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Amethyst placed her hands flat on the ground in front of her, a little bolder as the kid displayed a bit more personality. “Come sit with me, kid.”

After a large amount of staring and small, tentative steps, the kid was finally settled in front of her. They leaned forward and seemed to duck their head a little, looking up at Amethyst so she could see the whites of their eyes. Vaguely, she remembered learning about fox-like Pokemon and how they showed submissive behaviors in the exact same way. Was this kid raised by them or something?

“Hey, it’s cool, you don’t have to do that.” She flashed a small smile at the kid, hoping to calm them down or get them to stop doing that or SOMETHING, it was just so awkward. They did end up straightening their back, imitating her own lazy posture as they sat up. 

“Uh...so...can you talk?” 

When the only response was a blink, she nodded once. 

“‘Kay, guess that’s a no. Can you...show me where you live? Do you know where?”

Once again, a single blink. They tilted their head to the side in confusion and seemed to roll their eyes around the area as if to show this WAS their home. 

“You live here?” 

The kid seemed to smile at that, their eyebrows raising and their body straightening further. 

“Yeah? Huh...you got a family?”

They nodded once, just as she had done before. 

“They lookin for you? Where they at?”

The child performed the odd eyeroll thing again, and now Amethyst wasn’t really sure what they meant. As she pondered the action, she decided to believe it meant they were waiting for their family, whoever that may be. Perhaps they needed entertainment?

“D’you know how to play patty cake?”

All she got was a long stare.

“Aight, aight, calm down, I’ll teach you,” Amethyst smiled and held out her hands,”Mirror what I do, ‘kay?”

There was a nod of affirmation, and they raised their hands as she did.

This was a terrible idea. The kid learned quickly, and beat her immediately. Their reflexes greatly outmatched her own, which really did impress her. Normally, she always won when her friends were dickin around and challenged her. However, this was also vaguely terrifying. 

“Holy crap, kid,” Amethyst looked at them with wide eyes,”You got some skills. Where’d you get em from?” 

The kid looked up in the trees. Amethyst followed their gaze. 

A few Bug Pokemon sat on the branches above, looking down and cowering back as the child’s gaze hit them. That shocked Amethyst a little; normally, Pokemon weren’t all that afraid of each other, even if they were prey. Were they scared of her or the kid? 

“Are...those ones friends?”

The child smiled at her, their body straight and their lips pulled back tight against their teeth. 

Her gaze returned to the kid, watching as they seemed to attempt to keep their lips together. That was rather odd, and it forced creepiness back into the situation all over again. Amethyst’s immediate impulse was to break the tension. “Uh...d’you like jokes?” she tried. 

A nod from the kid. 

“Alright, uh. What do you call an escaped prisoner climbing down the fence and sneering as he escapes?” Amethyst began to smile in preparation, she loved this joke.

They tilted their head to the side in confusion. 

“A condescending con-descending!” The 13-year old laughed at herself, even if she didn’t make the joke on her own. This also caused a reaction in the silent child. They didn’t seem to understand the joke, but watching her laugh made them laugh as well. 

That’s when she noticed their teeth. Pointed and sharp, just like a fox. 

Suddenly, nothing was funny anymore. “GAGHGH!!” Amethyst scrambled backwards, trying to stand but falling on her butt. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

The child was alarmed now, seeming to cower back at her sudden reaction, but also seemed incredibly alert.

They made a move forward. Amethyst ran. 

Trees passed in a blur, her noisy footsteps crunching leaves and twigs as she made a break for the path she had strayed off of. All she wanted was to go in the woods and find some cool objects to keep, she didn’t want this! 

Then, she saw the kid running next to her, somehow making eye contact. An animalistic scream escaped her mouth as they tackled her to the ground, pinning her down with a strength she didn’t expect the child to have. Their eyes looked excited now, as if they were simply playing a game of tag. That’s when she noticed their...tail. It was gray and fluffy. 

Amethyst screamed even louder and struggled as hard as she could to escape this creature’s grasp, but it was all for naught. As she flailed and struggled with her hands, she happened to grab its tail. 

A black, prismatic void seemed to materialize around the child. It was clear around the edges, and some sort of Pokemon cry resonated from inside. When the blackness dissipated, what stood upon her body was a real, honest to god Zorua. 

Though she now gripped the grass beneath them in fear, she looked up at the blackish fox Pokemon and studied it all over. It seemed ready to play, wanting to continue their previous game of chase. 

Instead of reacting like a normal person and shoving it off, Amethyst began to laugh. Hard. Raucous, breathy joy filled the air around her as she realized she wasn’t going to die. 

But, her joy was short-lived. Her pulse quickened even more, then everything went black.

\----------

When her eyes finally opened, it was getting dark. That wasn’t too alarming, it had been evening when she set out upon her venture in the woods. A couple of berries were laid next to her arm, seemingly just Cheri berries. Although she had forgotten what their use was, she was grateful all the same. 

Slowly, she sat up, looking cautiously around for the Zorua. There was little chance it wouldn’t stick around, and as she considered the situation, she would’ve been dead if the Pokemon had wanted her to be. Plus...the berries were a cute touch. When a few leaves rustled on the ground nearby, the Zorua showed its face slowly, pattering up to her with a few more of them. 

“Are...these for me?” Amethyst asked carefully, pointing at the berries that had already been laid by her body. 

The Zorua sat and laid the new berries down in response, looking up at her with a small wag of its tail. 

“Uhm…” The kid looked down at the offering, picking up the small, red berry and scrutinizing it between her forefinger and her thumb. “Do I HAVE to eat it?”

The Zorua stared at her, glancing between her mouth and the berry. 

“I’ll...take that as a yes.” Another once over of the berry proved it was most likely okay to eat. Once she did, a spicy flavoring washed over her tongue like a tidal wave, oddly painful yet also extremely enticing. “Oh...damn, wow,” immediately she ate the rest, suddenly feeling more limber and able to move than before.

Amethyst stood up slowly, dusting herself off and looking at the fox Pokemon with a small, nearly cautious smile. “Hey...thanks, pal. I...owe ya one.” 

The Zorua stood with her and made a small yipping noise, bouncing on its forelegs excitedly. Amethyst happened to notice the red boot-like markings that were common among the Pokemon breed, but also noticed a few stray red stripes just above the mark. Huh. 

“Somethin up, dude?” 

The Zorua turned in a circle and started to patter in the direction Amethyst had previously ran in, leading her to the path she had walked off of. Apparently, it hadn’t been far off when the Pokemon managed to bring her down. That brought the unsettling feeling back, but the way it sat by patiently, watching and waiting for her to follow somehow gave her the impression that it really, truly didn’t mean for her to pass out. Once she approached, it put a single paw on the path, looking up at her with an almost...longing expression. 

“What? You can come with me if you wanna, but it’s probs not as cool as the forest.” Truth was, she didn’t know it well enough yet, either. You could never trust anything these days, and who knows where this Pokemon came from exactly?

The Zorua looked down as if contemplating its options. The paw was removed from the dirt path, settling neatly by its twin. The Pokemon looked back up at her, then glanced at the road as if to tell her to go home. 

“Aight, aight, I get the message,” she couldn’t help but chuckle. It almost seemed like it had been around people before, with how well it managed to get the point across. That...might be a bad sign. Nevertheless, she asked,“Want me to visit?”

The Zorua nodded once, seeming to smile. It looked a little awkward, but like before, it got the point across. 

“Then I’ll be back tomorrow night,” Amethyst smiled, taking a step away from the Pokemon. In the process of turning around, a thought occurred to her, and she returned her gaze to it. “Mind if I bring a friend…? She’s chill, you’ll like her.”

The Zorua’s posture straightened as the Pokemon wagged its tail. That was a yes. 

“Mmmkay, cool. See you then, lil dude,” Amethyst smiled once more and waved a few fingers at the creature. Soon after, she was on her way home. 

The 13 year old’s mind worked hard as her footsteps were muffled by the surrounding foliage. This Pokemon didn’t follow her on her way home, yet it seemed so friendly. It almost seemed willing. Perhaps it didn’t trust her, either. What happened to it? 

If this Pokemon had been around humans before, these humans might have been humans from other regions. Maybe it was a runaway, or perhaps it was abandoned. That was truly a bad sign; she had always been told how dangerous other regions were, how terrifying foreign people could be. Rough, heathens, always ready to attack… The Zorua, however, seemed afraid of her too. She recalled how stiff, how alert it had been when they first encountered each other. 

In short, this was a lot, and her mind was having a hard time processing every bit of it.

Maybe Vidalia could offer some help once she got home.


	2. Confide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confide: The user tells the target a secret, and the target loses its ability to concentrate. This lowers the target's Special Attack stat.

“A Zorua?”

“Yeah, man! I swear to the stars, it was a real Zorua!”

“And it attacked you? How did you not die?”

“I don’t think it meant to, dude, it thought I was playin or some shit.”

Amethyst sat on her friend’s bed, relating the past couple hours to her in a disbelieving voice. Vidalia had matched her thoughts pretty much exactly, unsure as to how a Zorua had gotten in their forest in the first place. 

Her friend leaned back against the wooden headboard, arms crossed. “You’re not playin me, are you?”

“Couldn’t have made it up if I tried, dude. And before you ask, no, I’m not tellin the mayor.” Amethyst scoffed and crossed her arms as well.

“Psh, I wasn’t going to. How in the world could you pass up an opportunity like that? Mayor Ew-ey would just have the thing deported or some shit.”

“I know, I know. But...ugh, I also have no idea what to do with it.” 

“You know what I ask myself in times of need?” Vidalia smirked, watching as Amethyst mirrored the expression knowingly. 

In unison, they spoke with a wistful look at the poster on Vidalia’s wall of a tall, dark skinned, older teenager with huge black hair,”What would Garnet do?”

Amethyst snickered, but as the thought played itself again in her mind, she asked,”Really tho...what WOULD Garnet do? She’s a famous as hell Pokemon trainer, would she even care?”

“Are you joking? Garnet said it herself; every Pokemon is important. You saw her battle style in the Unova League Tournament,” Vidalia paused here for a second, then corrected herself,”Well, back when they allowed those...but anyway, each Pokemon she had with her acted like family! She’d TOTALLY make friends with this one, she’d probs make it part of her team!”

“So what you’re saying is I pretty much have a new Pokemon buddy that I can illegally form a team with? Psh, as tempting as that sounds, even MY impulsive ass isn't gonna fall for-”

"OH MY GOD AMETHYST!” Vidalia interrupted very loudly, suddenly leaning forward and grabbing her friend’s shoulders in a huge burst of excitement.

“Hooolly FUCK what is it, Vidalia??? Jesus!” Amethyst tensed a little at her reaction but laughed.

“This could really be your starter Pokemon!!!” It almost seemed like there were shiny stars in Vidalia’s eyes with all of her excitement, “You can finally be like Garnet and be a Pokemon trainer!”

“No way!” Amethyst pulled Vidalia’s hands off,”And leave on a journey without you? And try to get it past Mayor Dewey alone???? Why the hell would I do that!? It’s your dream too, ya know!”

“I’ll just get one from the Professor’s son, you KNOW Steven has like. SO many Pokemon there! He’s the best breeder in the region, Amethyst!” Vidalia let go of Amethyst’s shoulders to ball her hands up into excited fists, kneeling on the bedspace in front of her friend.

Amethyst started to smile at all the possibility, but stayed cautious. No use getting her hopes up yet. “That doesn’t solve the mayor problem, V. He’ll take one look at the lil guy and have him shipped off somewhere.” Her gaze averted itself downward, dejected that maybe their dream really wouldn’t come true yet. 

“Maybe we can try to get you one from Steven?” Vidalia’s face fell, but maintained a small sense of hope. 

“I don't think that would be a good idea, what with like...what happened to his mom, and all. Besides, sis would never let me leave.” 

“SCREW your sister, dude! We can DO this! There’s a chance! Maybe if I get a registered Pokemon, they’ll let you go with me and we won’t even have to worry about getting the Zorua through the registration process.” A mischievous, more hopeful smile spread across Vidalia’s face. She reached and touched her friend’s forearm in a persuading manner. “C’mon, Amethyst. This is our dream, we can’t just pass up this opportunity.”

A few moments of silence passed as Amethyst thought hard. Maybe it wouldn’t be worth it. Maybe her new Pokemon friend would be figured out, and the town would take it and never see it again. Yeah, sure, Garnet hated the whole process, but…

Garnet hated the whole process. Garnet would totally rebel and take the Zorua. This was their chance, how COULD she pass it up?

Amethyst looked at her friend, leaning in ever so slightly,”Wanna come meet it tomorrow night?”

Vidalia grinned like a small child happening upon a candy drawer filled with their favorite sweets when their parents weren’t around. “That’s more like it! What time we meetin at?”

“6? Come to my place first, I’ll show you the way.”

“Sounds cool, let’s do it.” The smile on Vidalia’s face grew more tricky, mirroring the one forming on Amethyst’s as well. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.”

“Good.”

For a minute, Amethyst went silent, relaying the incident through her mind one more time, when something occurred to her. “Hey, V? What are Cheri berries for?”

Her friend looked at the ceiling, thinking hard. “Umm...paralysis, I think. Why?”

“The Zorua gave me a bunch after I woke up...aw, that’s really sweet…” Amethyst smiled a little and looked at the sheets on the bed. “Maybe it’s really not a bad Pokemon.”

“I’ll be the judge of that tomorrow night,” Vidalia winked and stretched out her arms with a yawn,”Now haul your ass home kid, I’m tired.”

“I’m the same age as you!” Amethyst protested, but stood up anyway. “See you tomorrow?”

“You betcha.”

“Cool. See you,” and with that, Amethyst waved casually as she left her friend’s bedroom, excitement rising in her chest at the new, small amount of rebellion. 

This was going to be very, very fun. 

\----------

The woods were a lot less scary with another person around. The two kids laughed and joked, relaying their day to each other through short stories and snarky comments as they traveled deeper inside the forest where the Zorua had been found. 

“Man you know that one kid who’s like twice my height? I tried to fake trip him by stickin out my leg, and I totally just pivoted when he walked past, it was no fair,” Amethyst spoke excitedly, making a lot of hand gestures along the way. 

“Probs cause shrimp can’t bring down mountains.”

“Hey now you didn’t have to go there.”

“You’re saying that like I lied.”

“You wanna fight, Vidalia?” Amethyst smirked at her, making a dumb fight pose at her friend. Vidalia only shoved her hands in her shorts pockets with a smirk in response.

“Can’t. I’d step on you and your guts would splat all over.”

“Ew, you’re nasty dude. Besides, I won in a fight against a Zorua, you gotta remember that!”

“You said yourself that wasn’t even… a…” Vidalia would have continued, but she stopped walking, her gaze fixed on a small figure. “...is that…?”

Amethyst nodded and grinned, sprinting to the gray fox pokemon that stood before them. “Zorua!!!!”

The little Pokemon yipped and stood up, wagging its tail vigorously and setting its front paws on Amethyst’s leg. When she scratched under its chin, it seemed to close its eyes with bliss.

Vidalia stood next to Amethyst, a look of wonder now covering her face. “Wow...you really weren’t lying!” 

“Told you, dude!!!” Amethyst looked up at her friend and released the Zorua from her grasp. When she did that, however, the Pokemon seemed to pad backwards a few steps cautiously, catching sight of Vidalia. 

“Aw, man, it already hates me,” Vidalia frowned, slouching a bit in disappointment. 

“Nah, the lil guy just needs a moment to warm up to ya! Right, man?” She glanced at the Zorua, who looked between her and Vidalia quickly. Amethyst took Vidalia’s wrist in her hand and waved it around. “See? She’s a friend, she’s safe! Vidalia, introduce yourself!”

Her friend took her arm back with a short laugh and crouched down low, holding her arm out as far as possible with her hand outstretched. “Hey man, I’m Vidalia. What’s your name?”

The Zorua looked at her for a few moments too long. When her arm started getting tired, she sat down cross legged and set her hand flat on the ground. At the vaguely familiar gesture, the Zorua perked up and suddenly was engulfed by that black, prismatic void again. Vidalia watched with shock, while Amethyst laughed at her reaction. When the void cleared to show a small human child, Vidalia stood totally still, the same shocked look on her face. 

“Ohhhh my god,” Amethyst laughed,”It’s okay, he does that!”

“Randomly turns into a fucking kid???” Vidalia looked up at Amethyst disbelievingly. 

“Yeah! Weren’t you listening that one day we talked about shapeshifting Pokemon in school? That was like. The ONLY cool day we had.” 

“Shit dude I think I got taken out of class that day for some kinda misdemeanor or whatever…” Her gaze returned to the child that now sat before her the same way, holding up their hands so the palms faced her. Vidalia tried to puzzle out the behavior, but got lost. “What’s he doin? Also, are you sure he’s a boy?” 

“Actually...no, huh. Hey, are you a boy, girl, or something else?” Amethyst avoided the first question for now, figuring the Pokemon’s comfort was more important. If it cared, anyway.

The kid looked at her with a confused expression for a few moments. Then, they looked at their fingers and moved them around, seeming to struggle until they finally held up only their index finger. 

“1? You’re a boy?” 

The kid shrugged, then held up his hands again. 

“Aight, guess that settles it for now? Anyway, he wants to play patty cake.” Amethyst returned her attention back to Vidalia. 

“He knows how to play that?” 

“Yeah man I taught him! Try it,” she grinned as she spoke, ready to watch her friend get destroyed by a little kid. 

It didn’t take long. 

“Man, I don’t know what I expected.” Vidalia’s eyes were wide as she looked at the grinning kid. Amethyst was too busy laughing to reply. “You got a name?” 

The kid shook his head no as Amethyst wiped away tears from her laughter.

“Ya think we should call him Patty Cake?” Amethyst asked, remnants of a laugh littering her voice. 

“I think that’d be hilarious, honestly,” Vidalia smiled, watching the kid look up at Amethyst as if in response. “Check it out, I think he likes it.” 

“Patty Cake?” Amethyst looked at him. He smiled, straightening his posture. “You want us to call you that?” When he nodded once, she returned his smile. “Aight, Patty Cake. Nice to meet you, man.” She reached out and ruffled his hair, earning an odd yip from the kid. 

The void surrounded him, and soon, a Zorua nicknamed Patty Cake stood before the two. Vidalia stood and dusted herself off, electing to watch the Pokemon for a few more seconds before saying,”Dude...this is insanely cool.”

“I KNOW RIGHT?” Amethyst threw her arms in the air and jumped,”This is the start of our backstory, man! We’re gonna go travel and be FAMOUS like Garnet!!!” 

“Hey now, I wouldn’t say that…” Amethyst’s face fell at that. “Buuutttt...this is definitely a beginning.” Vidalia smiled, and so did her friend. 

“I’ll take that over stayin in this place any day. Whaddya say, Patty Cake? You wanna come with me?” 

Patty Cake yipped a little bit, but tilted his head to the side, whining. 

“Not ready yet?” Amethyst seemed to deflate a little bit in disappointment. 

The Pokemon looked at the ground and messed around with the dirt at its paws. 

“Eh, it’s okay. I guess our up and coming backstory can wait, huh, V?” The 13 year old looked at her friend and shrugged. Vidalia nodded once in agreement, studying the little Pokemon’s actions.

“I think he’s just gotta say goodbye. Y’know, you can’t just really leave a place out of nowhere I guess…” Vidalia seemed to frown a little bit. The deeper meaning in the statement was mutual, the more personal one for the two kids.

For a moment, the three of them all sat in silence, thinking about everything that was going on. The hopefully upcoming journey and all it entailed suddenly crushed them with realism. It would be hard to leave, once they got there. Perhaps they didn’t want to stay in this town for the rest of their lives, but this is also where they had always lived. Besides, the way everyone talked about the world outside of the region their town lied in was enough to at least instill small amounts of fear in their heads, just enough to stall their bravado for a moment.

“Hey, Amethyst?” Vidalia broke the silence with a quiet question. 

“Yeah?”

“You know the reason I got taken outta class that one day when they talked about shapeshifting Pokemon?” 

Her voice seemed grave enough to catch Amethyst’s full attention, causing her to look at her friend in curiosity. 

“...I said the other regions didn’t seem as bad as everyone says they are.”

“You were gone for forever, what’d they do?”

“Took me to the Clarity Room for a few hours.”

Amethyst didn’t speak for a moment out of shock. She had heard stories about the room, and with what they said, Vidalia having seen it for herself wasn’t a good sign. “What...was it like?”

“Showed me a few disaster videos and live feed cams of the other regions.” Vidalia didn’t say much else, but there was something haunting in her voice and the way she looked at the dirt path in front of her, her eyebrows furrowed up. It told Amethyst she shouldn’t pry for more answers. So, she nodded once and left it at that, watching Patty Cake sniff the air thoughtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep looking forward to next Saturday's update, spread the word if you like this fic!


	3. Foresight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foresight: Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit.

THUD-THUD-THUD. 

Amethyst opened her eyes to a frantic pounding on her bedroom door that overlaid some shouting from downstairs. She sat up, trying to rub away the bleariness as she rasped,”Who the hell is there? Stars above, just come in!” It was easy to guess she wasn’t necessarily happy about the interruption.

Then Vidalia slammed the door open and rocketed herself onto the bed, grabbing Amethyst’s shoulders. “AMETHYST AMETHYST AMETHYST GUESS WHAT!”

“ARCEUS’ FUCKING SHIT DUDE JUST TELL ME!” 

Vidalia suddenly jumped off the bed and rifled through all of Amethyst’s drawers, throwing random articles of clothing at her friend while speaking with an excited urgency,”You need to get up IMMEDIATELY, this is NO FUCKING JOKE. Come on!!!”

Amethyst had to tug a shirt from her face before replying angrily,”Why you wakin me up so damn suddenly though? What’s not a fucking joke??” 

Vidalia spun around and looked her friend directly in the eye with an absolutely ginormous grin plastered across her face. “Garnet. Is visiting our town.”

 

That was enough to persuade Amethyst to pull off all of her pajamas and put clothes on with complete disregard for Vidalia’s presence. “What’re you fuckin waiting for then, let’s GO!!!” Once the clothes were for the most part on, she quickly spun it around and fast-walked through the door to the stairs. “Let’s go let’s go let’s-”

“WHERE do you two think yo’ going?” 

A large woman had interrupted, standing just at the bottom of the stairs. Large fists were placed firmly on her wide hips and a more confused than disapproving look was on her face, all of it framed by wild, black hair that obviously hadn’t been tended to yet. Though the two didn’t slow down for much, her wrath never failed to stop the kids in their tracks. Sugilite was a fearsome sister and caregiver, let alone a fearsome woman.

“Sounded like a damn rave was startin when this lil shit dashes in here, and now you two just leavin without tellin me where you goin? I’m all for raves, but Arceus, you guys needa tell me where you goin first.” 

“Sorry, Sugi,” Vidalia said, but didn’t really look the part with the grin still on her face,“I didn’t mean to steal your sister so suddenly, it’s just. Garnet’s comin to town today!” 

Sugilite raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. With this, she looked Amethyst and her friend up and down for a few agonizing seconds, then grinned, releasing all the tension in the air. “I’d never stop you from that, then. Why didn’t you just say so? I’d never keep you from seein her, y’all even know her fuckin shoe size for Arceus’ sake. Go on, go on, sorry for delayin your process. You wake me up before noon again, tho, and I’mma beat you.” It sounded aggressive, but they knew she didn’t mean it.

Amethyst and Vidalia practically bowled her over as they hug-attacked her at the bottom. Sugilite laughed as she caught them, staggering, “C’mon y’all, I ain’t showered yet. Get outta here.” 

Quickly and gladly, they obliged.

\----------

The town seemed to be celebrating alongside the two of them today. It was filled with amazing smells, colorful banners depicting state and national Pokemon championships, and banners depicting other trainers that they cared far less about. They were all impressive, but absolutely NOT who they were looking for. 

Smaller, morning crowds gathered around stalls of merchandise being sold by other common people. The shirts and other such items caught the two kids’ eyes, but in the end they kept walking, since merchandise wasn’t what they were looking for. It was early enough that they might be able to say hi to their favorite trainer before too many people arrived. 

“Is this why you got me up so early?” Amethyst asked her friend, gesturing around at the area. 

Vidalia nodded,”If I hadn’t, there’d be NO chance we could get to her. C’mon, her stall’s over here!” 

The kid grabbed her friend’s hand and dashed as fast as she could over to a small building, about ten feet wide and as many feet long. The counter had a couple other people at it already, but the two were able to scramble up close due to their smaller size. The surrounding people looked at them and grunted in disapproval, but made no attempt to get them out of the way since they were short enough to see over.

“Where is she, Vidalia??” Amethyst asked, panic in her voice as she looked into the empty area past the counter, failing to realize the lack of advertisement for her favorite trainer around the area.

“It’ll take a minute, I told you I got you up early!” 

“Well, when is she comin out then??”

“In a minute, chill out!” Vidalia seemed to shout a bit more than normal, like she was...nervous.

Amethyst made an impatient noise before crossing her arms on the counter and laying her head on them. “Hurry uuupppppp Garnet, ugh!” 

Something answered her plea just then, the door in the back opening with a squeak. Amethyst slapped the table hard in excitement, Vidalia trying in vain to get her to stop moving so much.

However, Garnet did not stand before them in her goddess-like glory. Instead, a man, probably a store manager, stood there and spoke with a nervous shiver in his voice,”L-listen, um, Garnet will be out soon but-” he was interrupted by frustrated groans and a shout from Amethyst, stopped by her friend’s hand. The man sighed and held up his hands. “Look, she’s here, but we um. We can’t really...seem...to find her. We think she went out on a walk or something, said she’d be back before noon.” 

“WHAT THE HELL, MA-” Amethyst’s next shout of outrage was stopped again by Vidalia’s hand over her mouth, followed by her dragging her friend away from the counter. 

Vidalia had her in a surprisingly strong headlock soon enough, and as Amethyst wrestled to get free, she spoke,”Listen, listen, I’m doing this for a reason. Don’t yell at the guy, it’s not his fault.”

Amethyst finally broke free and took a step toward the stall, then stopped. Her friend always meant it when she said she had a reason. Quickly, she snapped her head back to look at her friend. “What?”

Vidalia made a small gesture toward the woods, along with a trail of oddly familiar footprints that led to it from the back of the little building. Amethyst glanced at them for a minute, looked back at Vidalia, and then grinned mischievously. “You thinkin what I’m thinkin?”

“Hell yeah I am,” she grinned just as wide as Amethyst,”I’ll make a distraction and keep them away, you go. I’ll find you in five minutes.” 

“Gladly.”

With that, Vidalia walked back up to the counter to talk the crowd into calming down and going to look at merchandise in a surprisingly effective manner, while Amethyst snuck off to the footprints, judging their size and shape as she followed them and hid in the bushes.

\----------

“You’re sure it’s a size 10?” Vidalia whispered to her friend, staring down at the prints as they walked on. 

“Positive, and that’s what her shoe size is.”

They had been walking for a rather long amount of time in the woods, following the prints all the way. “Long time” might have been an overstatement, but with how excited they were to meet their life hero, it felt like years that they had been walking, and with no luck yet so far. 

“This is one hell of a stroll through the woods, don’t you think?” Amethyst spoke, frustration peppering her tone. 

“Hey man, calm down. She probably got hounded when she got here and needed alone time. They didn’t ask her to come to this festival, remember how crushed we were when they didn’t?”

“Yeah, but why the hell would she come, then? Did you seriously wake me up early for nothing?” 

Amethyst suddenly stopped and looked at Vidalia. She spoke with a less trusting tone,”How’d you even hear that she’d be here?” 

“Listen, don’t blame me, I heard the word around town that some store manager got asked to suddenly run her stall,” Vidalia sounded angry, but Amethyst had suddenly gotten distracted, only making her angrier,”and by the looks of it, they were right! That freaked-out dude didn’t know what to do, probably figured everyone thought he was lyin. He could’ve been, for all I know! Maybe we’re just following some random ass person’s footprints-”

“Vidalia-” 

“Don’t interrupt, I’m mad, now listen-” 

Amethyst grabbed her friend and turned her,”Vidalia LOOK.” 

A large teenager with a certain memorable afro was standing beside a tree, leaning coolly against it as she watched their antics behind casual shades. 

Neither of them could speak with how low their jaws hung, their gaze stuck on the one, the only…

Garnet Jones.

So she spoke for them in her rich, foreign accent. “So you like me enough to stalk me.”

Simultaneously they began stuttering apologies for following and confirmations of their love for her, when she held up a hand. Immediately, they stopped and allowed her to continue, fear in their eyes. The air seemed to gain a few degrees, sweat beginning to form on their cheeks. 

“As much as I’d love to know why you two followed me into the woods, I’d prefer to ask you not to tell anyone.”

“Done,” they said at the same time, both confirmed with a nod. 

“Thank you.” That was all she said, leaving the air open for questions. 

The two glanced at each other, and Vidalia took a step forward. “Why...did you come here? To our town, I mean.” 

“I have favorite trainers too,” a small smile appeared on her face,”besides, it’s fun to meet fans.”

Amethyst spoke now, trying not to talk too loudly out of excitement or say something stupid,”So you’re not mad that we followed you?”

“Oh, a little,” Garnet shrugged,”but I’m more impressed that you knew what my footprints looked like.”

A deep shade of scarlet spread across both of their faces. 

“We c-can go, if you...want us to,” Vidalia offered, her gaze touching the forest floor. 

“Nah. You’re already here.” 

A sigh of relief escaped the two kids. 

Amethyst spoke next. “Can we...ask you stuff? You’re...kind of our hero.” A smile spread across her face as she looked away, reaching up and toying with her shorter locks of hair. 

“Certainly. But I must ask, why am I your hero, of all people?” Garnet crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 

This excited them so much that they both began to answer.

“Your fighting style in the Orange League-”

“They way you connect with your Pokemon-”

“Vidalia shut up I’m-”

“Amethyst I’m trying to-”

Garnet held up a hand again, silencing them. 

“Amethyst, is it? You first.” 

Amethyst shivered at her name being spoken by Garnet, of all people. “We um...liked to watch how you fought during the Orange League, when we could fight other regions. Even when those were banned, you stayed here and still competed, even protested the ban on interaction with other nations. You just have such an attachment to your Pokemon, and Pokemon tend to hate me. I’m...jealous, I...wanna be like you.”

Garnet smiled. “Vidalia? Is that your name? You, now.”

“Yeah, um...Basically what Amethyst said, but I haven’t tried too hard to connect with Pokemon. When I become a trainer, I want to be able to get Pokemon to like me, and I want to be able to fight like you. You don’t just battle, it’s like you battle WITH them! You’re friends with...every Pokemon. I...We, want to have that too.” 

A moment of silence hung in the air as Garnet processed this with an expression that couldn’t be read. The air seemed to get colder, and they wondered if they were REALLY that nervous about weirding her out. Then, she spoke. “You two care a lot about gettin a career in training Pokemon, don’t you?” 

They both nodded. 

“You should stick together. Amethyst, making a connection with Pokemon is similar to makin a connection with human beings. You two obviously are close friends. If you can do that with a human, you can do that with a Pokemon, too. Any kind of love takes time and work, even if it’s a friendship. Vidalia, I wish you luck. I’ve a feeling you two will do perfectly fine as trainers, and you’re certainly old enough to begin. I’m only 16, after all. You should try to begin as soon as possible...the older you get, the more difficult it is,” Garnet looked down, adjusting her glasses. 

For a moment, Amethyst realized that they should’ve been fogged with how suddenly the air became colder, forcing her to believe she was just crazy. 

“How have you tried to connect with Pokemon before, Amethyst?”

“I um…” she glanced at Vidalia, pondering the decision to talk about Patty Cake. “J-just...only ever tried talkin to the few ones they'd keep around the schoolyard, and poked around with wild ones sometimes. None ever liked me much.” 

“Wild Pokemon are skittish, and schoolyard ones are often overloaded,” Garnet adjusted her glasses again. "Besides...I’ve a feeling you’re not telling the whole story.”

They’d heard Garnet could read people like a book, but Amethyst really wasn’t expecting that. She looked at Vidalia for help, knowing that Garnet would approve but not sure if it was a good idea. Vidalia looked back for a moment, then gave a small nod. 

“I also, um...sorta, found one in the woods.” 

“And?” Garnet cocked an eyebrow. 

“It’s...a...Zorua? And I named it Patty Cake and it gave me Cheri berries cause it tackled me when I got scared and ran and now it’s...sort of my friend, I think,” her gaze averted to everything except Garnet, anxiety filling her chest. She clasped her hands together tightly, hoping for the best.

Their hero smiled at that. “So you’re far more capable than you think. You’ve been afraid of getting close to a Pokemon, haven’t you? That must be why it’s hard.”

“Well, duh! You’ve heard of all the damage they can do to humans! I’m STILL a little bit scared of Patty Cake, and he didn’t even mean to hurt me!” 

“There’s no such thing as an evil Pokemon, Amethyst. Only evil people.” Garnet’s smile seemed to fade a little at that. “And I know what you’re doin is illegal, so I promise I won’t tell. It sounds like Patty Cake may have been brought over by someone, or perhaps hidden. Is he with you?”

Amethyst sighed. “No, he...never wants to go home with me. It might be a bad idea anyway...I don’t want someone catching him. I guess...I get a nice vibe from him, I wanna keep him around. Vidalia likes him too, she thinks this is our ticket out but I can’t get him registered.”

“Hey, I told you I could get one!” Vidalia crossed her arms. 

“She’s right, Amethyst.” Garnet closed the gap between them with a few long strides and placed a hand on one of each of their shoulders. “You two have a chance to leave, to have fun. Not many people get that chance. Vidalia could get a Pokemon from Steven and you could travel with her, I know they allow that. If they don’t, well…” A mischievous grin spread across her face,”I certainly won’t tell anyone if you bend the rules a bit.”

Both of them had eyes so wide they seemed to be filled with stars. They were currently being touched by their hero, first of all, electric currents seemed to be running through their veins from the points of contact. Second, she seemed to be telling them they could do this, they could pull it off! But that’s impossible, right?

“You two need to take this chance. I say do it.”

Holy shit.

They both stared up at her shades, trying to find some speck of a lie, or anything not genuine inside. It was hard anyway, but there was nothing there that suggested she meant anything other than everything she said. 

They couldn’t reply verbally, only nod a couple times as Garnet grinned and patted their heads. The air seemed to gain warmth again. “You’d make a great team. I’m sure Patty Cake is safe, too. Zoruas tend to be very playful and reckless, especially lonely ones. Now, I need to get back to my stall before someone starts a riot.” 

With that, she started walking away. The two kids watched for a breathless moment as she strode along the small path, back to civilization. 

Then Amethyst realized she had one more question. She dashed up to her, holding out a hand. “Wait!” 

Garnet looked at her, turning around a little. 

“How’d they let you just come and join the festival?”

The trainer gave a strange smile. “People tend to let me do whatever I want. Not sure why.”

With that, she left, leaving the two kids to look at each other with confused expressions, and to ponder exactly how much their lives were about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Gee, those weird air changes tho.....
> 
> EDIT: I changed Sugilite so she'd be Amethyst's older sister. To me it makes more sense than a mom. Sorry for any confusion!


	4. Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attract: If it is the opposite gender of the user, the target becomes infatuated and less likely to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI: I changed Sugilite's relationship with Amethyst so that they're sisters. It just made more sense to me, I apologize in advance for any confusion!

Everything needed to be accounted for, now. Vidalia’s lack of Pokemon, Patty Cake’s desire to travel with them, and their own parents’ consent to leave on their journeys. 

As far as the two could tell, the lattermost necessity was the first they needed to take care of. After they said yes, Vidalia’s Pokemon would be acquired, and then Patty Cake could be asked to join. Amethyst had a strong feeling he wouldn't say no; they were already getting close despite the small amount of time they had known each other. Their parents probably wouldn't be opposed either. Vidalia’s parents both seemed as if they couldn't wait for her to leave, while Sugilite would probably just be glad her own sister would get to go out and experience the world. Amethyst knew her well; she was reckless and seemed like she would never care for her little sister correctly, but Amethyst knew she did love her. Amethyst would be missed for sure...but Sugilite wouldn't say no. All they had to do was ask, and it began that very night in their respective homes.

\---------

“The hell you talkin about, Pokemon adventure? Y’all are 13!” 

Sugilite did not take it as well as Amethyst had thought. She was starting to wish she had brought Vidalia, but her friend needed to be sure her own parents knew, anyway.

“But Sugiiiiii! This has been our dream since we started watching the Pokemon Battling Leagues!” Amethyst whined, distraught and hunching over like she was ready to fall on the floor and beg for it.

“Listen, the outside world’s a dangerous place. You KNOW we banned from other countries fo’ a reason, kid,” her arms were crossed over her chest, a disapproving look on a face now framed by better tended-to hair. “I was your age once, I did some dumb-ass SHIT that I know y’all’re gonna do too, then you gonna get arrested, then you gonna get taken away and I’ll neeeever fuckin see you lil shits again. Vidalia might not be my own sis, but she’s still amusin as hell!”

“We’ll be good we swear! It’s not like we’re gonna discover a dark secret about a government agency and dismantle it from the core piece by piece with the help of some weird ass gang of misfits and traitors we somehow made along the way!” Amethyst was shouting now, her hands balled into fists filled with energy and fury.

“That’s one detailed-ass possibility, girl, you sure you haven’t planned this shit out yet? Sounds like some storyline a person with no life would come up with one night thinkin it would sound cool,” Sugilite scoffed and looked away, crossing her arms tighter. A moment of fuming silence passed between the two, tension picking itself up by bits and building a wall between the two. 

Amethyst’s fists loosened their death grip, her bravado gone. Hunched shoulders lost their composure, drooping low and slow. Her gaze fell to the floor as despair filled her. “I just…” she paused, and sighed,”This is our chance...what if we don’t get this chance ever again? We have the ability, we’re young, and Garnet says now is the PERFECT time! I told you how we talked to her…” Amethyst looked up at Sugilite, who was still looking away at a wall with an angry expression. The kid’s eyes began to shine with tears as she spoke,”Sis...please let us go.”

The wall of tension’s progress was stalled, then, with a huff and puff from the big bad wolf, it was blown right down. That is to say, Sugilite heaved a sigh and relaxed, finally returning her gaze to her sister with what looked like...exhaustion. Something very out of character for her reckless self. “Kid...you’re killin me. I guess I can’t stop you, I know you’ll sneak out if I say no.”

Amethyst suddenly imitated algae on a rock with how tight she hugged her. “HELL YEAH THANK YOU!!!!!!” Tears of joy filled her eyes, flowing down as her grip tightened.

In response, Sugilite grinned and picked her up under one strong arm. “Yeah yeah, kid, just pack up nice and well before you go or Imma give you some of THIS,” she grunted and gave her sister an onslaught of noogying, absolutely destroying Amethyst’s short hair as the two laughed and Amethyst begged for mercy. 

“Sug-i-i-i! Staahhhppp, my hair looked so good today!” Little arms fought against her sister’s gigantic ones, trying to find relief. 

“After rollin outta bed and that’s it? HELL naw, I’m stylin this biz till it’s good and ready!” Sugilite cackled before she finally set Amethyst down, who now looked like one of those creepy bridge trolls that used to be all the rage or something.

“I hate you, sis,” Amethyst laughed as she reached up to her hair, inspecting the mess. It couldn’t be fixed.

“Love you too, brat. When you leavin?” Sugilite’s fists were placed on her hips now, one hip cocked to the side.

“Hopefully in two days, Vidalia’s gotta get a Pokemon from the Professor’s husband first.”

“Aw man, I think you mean their kid! Steven’s a lil shit, I love that guy. Little dude’s out walkin some of his Pokemon half the time.”

“Really? Man, I never get to see him. Isn’t he like 8?”

“I dunno about that, but the kid’s got a talent, I’m tellin you. Gonna be HUGE someday, even if breeders don’t get too much attention.”

“Guess so. But um...yeah,” Amethyst stalled, looking away,”Thanks, Sugilite.”

“No prob, kid,” Sugilite gave a little smile,“You better sleep soon. Big day tomorrow.”

Amethyst nodded once and smiled up at her for a moment, looked back at the ground, and then hugged her one last time, much more gently than before. “Really...thanks.”

“Don’t get all emotional on me, now. But...yeah. You good,” Sugilite smoothed down Amethyst’s hair a little bit, smiling into it. 

\----------

The next day dawned into Amethyst’s room, rousing her far more gently than Vidalia had the day before. She stretched and yawned, checked the time, and began to prepare.

Today, Vidalia would receive a Pokemon, and after that, they would have to convince Patty Cake to join them. Easy peasy...hopefully.

The kid got to the decided meeting place; just outside Vidalia’s house. Once her friend showed her face, they were off to the lab. 

“You ever been here before?” Amethyst asked as they padded along the trail, looking at a sign just ahead of them.

“Nah, but I heard it’s not all that impressive. Small place, lots of plants, lots of Pokemon, not much else. Heard Steven’s a riot tho,” Vidalia responded with a yawn, blinking away some sleepiness that lingered in her vision. 

“Huh, me too. Wonder what his dad’s like?”

“My dad’s old friend’s..kid or something, is actually friends with him, I’ve heard he’s pretty alright. Little spacey, kind of a mess...but hey, his wife just got killed recently, so… Can’t blame him for that.”

“Guess so,” Amethyst shrugged,”Do you remember her name or anything? I remember she was a huge deal.”

“Think it was Rose. She had a huge presence in the breeding world, and she was doin research on something having to do with the government. Top secret bullshit, said she didn't like it.”

“What...happened to her?” Amethyst looked down, thinking.

“Just...one day, she was killed in this huge house fire. I'd ask you if you remembered, but there surprisingly wasn't much news on it…”

“That's fucked up, ugh,” Amethyst sighed and decided to change the subject. “Do you know the exact way there? Cause I got no idea where we headed, here.”

“Oh, yeah, we’re good,” Vidalia seemed rather glad for the subject change as well. The event had been devastating, after all.

For a little while, they continued walking and making small conversations, almost avoiding the topic of their impending journey as if they’d jinx it if spoken about too much. Honestly, Amethyst was afraid. What if Vidalia was just as nervous as herself when it came to befriending Pokemon? What if it just...didn’t fly?

The thoughts stopped instantly upon sight of the lab a few minutes later.

Vidalia was right, it was a small building. The top was a dome, much like a greenhouse, with a large, fenced in yard surrounding the thing. The plot of land was dotted with Pokemon of every different shape, size, and typing all over it, most likely Steven’s doing. The grass appeared to be well tended to, along with many plants that included a large array of berry bushes that lined the fencing and house, continuing partly into the yard in tidy rows. To get to the house, they had to approach a gate with a sign that simply said “Please come in” on it in faded, perfect cursive handwriting. 

The two glanced at each other, then did as the sign asked, praying the Pokemon were all friendly.

When they got to the front door without incident, only receiving a passing glance or two from the surrounding Pokemon, Amethyst was first to knock on the door. After a few painstaking seconds, it was answered by a man who looked to be in his forties, all the hair on top of his head missing but the sides sporting a mane that reached his hips. It was almost amusing, really.

“Oh, hey, what’s up kids?” The man tilted his head to the side, seemingly confused as to why they were there.

“We uh...don’t you guys give out Pokemon, pretty much?” Vidalia asked while Amethyst studied the man.

“Yeah, but,” he scratched his back and looked to the side,”normally only workers of some kind come by anymore, lookin for Pokemon to help on the job. You’re the first kids we’ve seen in awhile, really.”

“Oh…” Vidalia looked crestfallen. Before she could say anything else, the man caught her drift.

“Oh, no no you can still have one! I was just making an observation,” he opened the door wider at this, turning around and beckoning them inside. “My name is Greg, come on in.”

The two glanced at each other, confused. They had been expecting Greg to be someone very very different. Nevertheless, they entered. 

“So, what’re you two lookin for? Companionship? Seeing-eye Pokemon? Work help? What?”

Vidalia stalled as they followed him through a short hallway to glass double-doors with even MORE doors behind them, the room beyond not quite visible. “Uh, I’m the only one who needs one, sir, and...I need one so we can go on a Pokemon journey.”

That stopped Greg, his hand touching one of the silver door handles. Now he was the one who seemed to stall, looking at the door for a second before returning his gaze to them. “I’m sorry, I think I misheard- a Pokemon journey…?”

“Uh...yeah?” Amethyst responded, crossing her arms. “That a problem?”

“Oh, no, jeez…” Greg slapped a hand against his forehead, leaving it there for a moment before rephrasing. “No, it’s just very...odd. You sure you kids wanna do this? Those are very dangerous, this world isn’t...a safe...place.” His gaze averted down before returning to them. They knew he spoke from experience. 

Vidalia spoke before her friend could reply with snark. “Yeah, we get it, but we think it would be okay! It would be fun, and...y’know, GARNET of all people told us we had a good chance out there! We’re old, we’re like. Practically teenagers. We’ll be fiiiine,” she waved off his concerns with a dismissive hand, crossing her arms to mirror Amethyst. 

“Well…” he scratched the back of his head, looking away to consider. “I...guess so. We just need to talk to my son Steven, he’s in the garden past these doors.”

“An indoor garden?” Amethyst asked, almost disbelieving,”That’s impossible, why would you even do that?”

Greg smiled at her comment as he opened the first door. “You’ll see, kiddo. Shut that door behind you, there are a few Pokemon in here that aren’t allowed out.”

Amethyst glanced at Vidalia quizzically before doing as he asked. 

Then he opened the last door, and they entered a positively breathtaking room.

There were exactly three trees growing high in the dome, vines hanging down like the toilet paper on a TP’d house but with much more majesty. They were surrounded by tall bushes that sprouted beautiful, vividly-colored flowers with butterfly-like Pokemon flitting around them here and there. Even beneath the bushes stood patches of small, brave flowers that withstood the peckings of bird and bug Pokemon alike.

It had looked so small from the outside of the building, but the inside was a world of its own.

While Amethyst and Vidalia were busy picking their jaws up off the floor, Greg stepped down the grassy aisle and looked around, searching for someone. He shouted a name and beckoned, and then...a little kid walked over. He looked like he was literally eight years old.

“Hi!” The kid greeted them with a cheery grin and a wave,”I’m Steven! What’re your names?”

“I’m...Amethyst?” She said absentmindedly, still marveling at the treetops above their heads.

“Vidalia,” the other girl nudged Amethyst out of her trance with a rough elbow, finally averting her gaze from the scenery to meet Steven’s.

“It’s nice to meet you!! It looks like you guys have never seen a greenhouse before, huh? Wanna learn more about it?” He leaned toward them, cocking an eyebrow and speaking with a tempting edge to his voice.

There was a moment of silence.

“HOW do you get all these PLANTS in here and not kill them????” Amethyst blurted, holding her hands like claws out in front of her with all the enthusiasm.

Steven laughed,”I get that a lot! Y’see, the green windows that make the roof,” at this, he pointed upward,”they bring in sunlight but don’t allow it to escape, so it makes this room niiice and cozy for all these lil plant guys to grow big and strong in!” He grinned, gesturing and looking around at all of them.

Vidalia was next. “Did you grow them all yourself?”

“No, definitely not,” the kid chuckled, then grew a little more somber. “My mom actually...started most of them, I just finished it with the help of dad.” With that, he gestured to Greg, his demeanor growing more friendly. 

“What about all the Pokemon??” Amethyst asked him, crouching and looking at a small, brown and tan bird with a pink beak. It stared back at her, then turned away with indifference.

“Same dealio as the plant guys, but on a smaller scale! Most of em are my doing,” he spoke proudly. 

The two visitors glanced at each other, then returned their gazes to him. 

“So...you can help us?” Vidalia finally asked.

“Yep! I can hook you up with any Pokemon you need!” Steven was smiling so big, seemingly all of his teeth fully visible. “You just gotta make sure they like you too before you make friends with em!”

“But you’re like 8???” Amethyst yet again blurted.

Steven chuckled. “I get that a lot. I’m 12, actually.”

“WHAT?” Both of the pre-teens exclaimed.

The kid shrugged,”Yep. Guess I just kinda look young, I haven’t grown much. Anyway, what’re you lookin for?”

And so began the rather surprisingly arduous process of Vidalia finding a Pokemon partner.

\----------

Three hours later, Amethyst, Vidalia, and Steven sat on the pathway in front of the lab, all of them slumping their heads on their hands. 

“I’m sorry, Vidalia, sometimes the good connection just takes a while to happen…” Steven said, sounding rather depressed. 

“No, it’s okay Steven, it’s not your fault,” she consoled him, but didn’t sound very happy herself.

For a few moments, they stewed in frustrated, despair-filled silence. Vidalia had seemed to meet every Pokemon Steven had, and yet none of them liked her and she didn’t like any of them back. Amethyst had watched as she either rejected them or they rejected her, growing more frustrated with this sudden block in their plan.

The silence was enough of a buildup. Amethyst slapped the ground hard, dust swirling around her fingertips. “There’s GOT to be another one, there’s gotta be SOMEone here that you’ll like!”

“Amethyst…”

“No!” She stood, crossing her arms and leaning on one hip. “I won’t just accept this and neither will you! We’ve been waiting for this moment for YEARS, Vidalia!! Why are you so willing to throw away our best and possibly ONLY chance??”

“Maybe it wasn’t meant to be!” Vidalia stood up too, directly in front of Amethyst. Confrontationally. “I can’t force myself to like any of them, and I can’t force any of them to like me! What the hell is your problem?”

“Guys…” Steven tried to break in. He was ignored.

“My PROBLEM is that I dragged my ass here just to see you FAIL at what we HAVE to do to get out of this town and see the world while it’s still legal!!!” Amethyst was gesturing wildly now, leaning forward with her arms in the air. “What’s YOUR problem?? Not wanting to finish what we started???”

“Guys.”

“You know what, Amethyst? I don’t think this is going to happen anymore, you have to accept that!”

“NO I DON’T! Just because you’re SCARED of them doesn’t make it okay!! I made a Pokemon friend, why the hell can’t you??”

“GUYS!” 

“WHAT?!” They both looked at him.

He wasn’t alone, now.

A small, green creature stood next to him, watching their passionate fight with intense focus and interest. Its arms were crossed, both of them ending in thick, ice-like, gruesome-looking, hooked claws. It sported a green, normal-look triangular ear opposite its head from a long red one that sprouted from its skull like a blade. Attached to its round, green body were three, red, blade-like tails that were similar to its ears, along with legs that ended in smaller versions of its gruesome foreclaws. 

Its eyes, though...both piercing and interested and unsettling and complicated all in one, resting just under a round, yellow gem in the middle of its forehead.

Steven glanced between Vidalia and the creature before speaking. “This is Sneasel...he um, he seemed to like your fight.”

For a moment, Vidalia evaluated the Pokemon, even though she barely had to.

He was perfect.

She took a step toward him and he didn’t flinch away. The Sneasel seemed to invite her advance, uncrossing its arms and looking up at her curiously. 

A moment of thought, of evaluation, of acceptance.

“Imma call you Fang,” Vidalia said, crouching in front of it and holding out a fist.

The Sneasel seemed to smile. Then it nodded once and bumped the rounded part of its hooked claws against her fist like a fist-bump.

Amethyst looked on for a moment with confusion. Steven was cheering. Vidalia and Fang nodded at each other once more, and then she stood up.

Then Amethyst shrugged, and that was that.

They finally had Vidalia’s Pokemon, and now all they needed was Patty Cake’s approval.

\----------

Twigs and leaves crunched underfoot as the two friends padded through the woods, looking for their favorite little Zorua in the woods to tell him the plan. They had left Fang at the lab by Steven’s orders, he had said he needed to ‘prepare the little guy to leave.’

“Patty Caaaaake!” Amethyst called, cupping her mouth with her hands to send the sound further. Vidalia looked around the area closely, inspecting every shadow and footprint to find a sign of the creature. When they had been walking for a while with no prevail, Amethyst sighed and crossed her arms. “Man, where is he?”

“Maybe he’s just sleeping? I don’t know, I’m sorry,” Vidalia answered as she shook her head. For a minute, she glanced around the area more, as if he would appear if she simply looked again. 

“I’m...gettin a little worried. I don’t want to lose the little guy.”

As if in response, they were startled by a happy yip from behind, causing them to turn and look. 

Amethyst grinned at the sight of Patty Cake, wagging his tail excitedly while bouncing from paw to paw. “Hey!!! I’m happy to see you too!” She crouched low to the ground, patting his head. With another yip from him and a happy little noise, she frowned a little. “There’s uh...somethin we gotta tell you, bud.” 

Patty Cake seemed to understand. His large ears now cocked upright as he tilted his head to the side, sitting down.

Amethyst looked at Vidalia, then back at Patty Cake. “You might not like it...We’re um, we’re leaving town. To go on our pokemon adventures and stuff, to be trainers. And...we gotta sneak you out.”

The Zorua’s entire demeanor drooped, even his ears. A whining sound generated in the back of his throat, almost like a beg. 

Amethyst sighed and looked away. “I know, I know, but that’s the thing- we don’t want to leave without you. I know you didn’t wanna leave before, but...d’you think you’d be willing now? Vidalia’s got a starter Pokemon, and then I can travel with her and you.” Her gaze turned hopeful, returning the plead for a new friend to stay.

The Pokemon’s gaze shifted toward the ground, watching its own paws shuffle the dirt around with discomfort. Amethyst looked at Vidalia helplessly, hoping for any form of assistance. 

Vidalia crouched low to the ground as well. Holding out a hand to the uneasy Pokemon, she began to speak softly,”I know this is your home, and it probably has been for a while. We don’t mean to keep you away from it, but we really want to have you around. Please…” she tilted its gray little head up with a gentle finger. “Won’t you join us? It’ll be SUCH a blast. You’re gonna like Fang, he’s my new pal.” An encouraging smile spread across her face, hoping maybe her words would help change his mind. 

The little gray and red fox looked uncertainly at her, then at Amethyst, then back toward the ground. He seemed to close his eyes as if making up his mind, then looked back at Amethyst, nodding his head once with a small, definitive noise. 

Amethyst couldn’t help but grin. 

“Thanks, pal. You won’t regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading, see ya next weekend!


	5. Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torment: The user torments and enrages the target, making it incapable of using the same move twice in a row.

Morning came. The plan was set in motion.

First, Amethyst would go to the woods and tell Patty Cake where to meet them outside the town gates. Then, Vidalia would go through town customs to say goodbye to her parents, get Fang registered as her official Pokemon traveling companion, then also bring Amethyst through so they could finally begin their journey.

It hadn't taken long to tell Patty Cake the plan. Amethyst had said her goodbyes to her own mom by the time she got to the customs hall, waiting impatiently for Vidalia and her parents to arrive. 

Vidalia’s parents didn't come. Instead, Vidalia arrived with just Fang, the little Sneasel tottering along and looking around with scrutinizing eyes as the two approached.

“Where they at?” Amethyst asked, looking around her friend.

“Didn't come,” Vidalia shrugged and kept walking,”Thought the goodbyes were easier said at home. Let's go.”

Thankfully, the customs were easier to get through than they had thought. It was just as they had hoped; they let the two through on the basis that Fang stay with them at all times. The officer ushered the two toward the gate to the world outside their little town, the only home they've ever known. 

As they gazed at the doors in front of them, the only thing blocking them from their long-awaited adventure, the weight of their decision slowly set itself upon their minds and shoulders. Everything was about to change, and nothing would be quite the same until they returned home.

But Amethyst (and also Fang, apparently) weren't ones to hang around and think for too long. 

“Let's go, Vidalia!” Amethyst gestured to her friend with a grin, following Fang to his spot already by the door. 

Vidalia stood in place for a moment more. Then, she steeled herself, grinned, and dashed to the door. “Hell yeah, let's go!”

Together, the three of them shoved through, dashing into the forest on the other side. Without much care or thought, they continued to run for a ways until they could no longer even breathe, forcing them all to collapse to the dirt in a gasping heap. 

For a moment they just laid there, before Amethyst began to laugh in short bursts. “We’re FREE!” She reached to the sky with almost victorious fists, her entire face glowing with the smile that spread across it.

Soon, Vidalia couldn't help but join in the laughter. While nudging Fang, she spoke in between her breaths,”Guess some spontaneous, sort-of planning pays off sometimes, huh?” 

Fang gave a nod, smiling slightly. He seemed like he was about to gesture or convey something with his icy claws, but he perked up all of a sudden, training his gaze on a nearby bush.

“What?” Amethyst looked up at Fang. “You see Patty Cake? He’s supposed to be around here.”

Fang looked around, not responding. His gaze flitted across the same side of the path before he turned around and seemed to grin at her. Then, he nodded to a spot behind her.

“Wha?” She began to turn around. Then, she was knocked to the ground by a small, furry mass. “ITS YOU!!!!!” Amethyst laughed, petting her friend.

It WAS Patty Cake. He had found them, and finally...they could truly begin their long-awaited journey.

\----------

This...was a lot more boring than they thought.

What the two kids had expected was running into Pokemon a lot more, seeing new ones and meeting new people a lot more often on the way. It should've been obvious that strangers tended to shy from other strangers with all the warnings the population received, but the two were only just fully realizing it now. 

What a day for realizations, huh?

“Man, when the hell is STUFF gonna happen?” Amethyst complained, hunching her back and looking at her friend.

“Dunno, but I think I'm feeling just as bored as you. Look at Fang and Patty Cake...I think we need to take a rest or climb a tree or something,” Vidalia sighed, scratching the back of her neck.

“Uuuuugh, I just need some entertainment.”

Patty Cake made a whining noise before just flopping over onto the dirt path. Fang fell to his knees and growled up at his new trainer.

“Arceus’ sake, I'm bored too, Fang!” Vidalia crossed her arms,”Don't be so sassy about it, dude!”

Amethyst wasn't one to argue with her Pokemon friend, however, made obvious by how she was flopped in the dirt next to him. “Uuuuuuggggghhhhhhhh so bored….”

“What were you expecting, Amethyst?”

“Exactly what YOU were expecting! A buncha shit, not a whole lot of...nothing!!! And it's getting dark, too….” 

“Ugh, fine. Let's find a clearing and set up camp. We can find something to do once we settle.”

Amethyst and Patty Cake immediately shot up, Fang following more slowly.

“That's better,” Vidalia smirked,”I think I see one over here, let's go.”

The four companions stepped off of the path and into the woods, walking towards a seemingly clear patch of green just outside of it. As Amethyst took a careless step into it, she bumped a familiar green cocoon-like Pokemon, causing it to make an annoyed hissing sound and look up at her with an eye. Another more careful look around conveyed the fact that the clearing was FILLED with them, perfectly camouflaged from the path by their green skins.

Immediately, she looked up at Vidalia and grinned deviously. “You thinkin what I'm thinkin?”

“Harass all these Metapods?”

“Hell yeah!” 

With that, the four of them went on a frenzy. Amethyst just dashed from one side to the other, causing all of the impacted Metapods to begin hissing angrily. Vidalia followed her for the most part, practically Naruto running. Her arms were spread out and low to the ground so she could touch many at a time. Patty Cake seemed to have never seen many before, shown by his batting a couple and watching them roll back and forth on their crescent-shaped forms, while Fang just went hog-wild and pushed around as many as possible. 

As a result, every single Metapod in the area was hissing in loud anger, their only defense against their “attackers.” The sound became nearly deafening within minutes, the two kids adding to the racket with their own laughter.

However delighted they were to finally be entertained, it became a lot less funny when a human figure stepped out of the woods, their face red with anger.

Amethyst looked at Vidalia and made that “yikes” face, you know the one. Vidalia shrugged and stood up from where she had been laying down and moving her arms and legs around, ready to confront the newcomer. Fang and Patty Cake joined them, recognizing a possible threat and preparing to defend them if necessary.

They strode out to the center of the clearing, situating themself in front of the two with tightly crossed arms and tapping their foot angrily against the ground as they waited for the racket to die down somewhat. They seemed to be female in stature. Her clothes appeared tattered somewhat and a stray, oldish-looking scar would mark her porcelain skin here and there, mostly seeming to be burns. No matter how damaged she appeared to be, however, she still towered an entire head-length above Amethyst, and every aspect of how she stood, stared, and even BREATHED conveyed that she was royally, ROYALLY pissed. 

“What on EARTH are you two doing??? Causing such a racket right now of all times, I was sleeping!”

“Um…” Amethyst was at a loss for words for a moment as she looked up, irritated by her interruption of their fun,”Why the hell does it matter to you? We were just havin a little fun.”

“By angering defenseless Pokemon? What kind of fun is that, irritating creatures that were minding their own business? And for your OWN sick enjoyment, too! Not to mention the racket you’re causing while people are trying to SLEEP.” Oh, boy, she was very pissed. 

Vidalia was next to speak, trying to defuse the situation somewhat with a calm demeanor before Amethyst could make it worse. “Listen, we’ve been walking for hours now, we just started our journey and weren't considering that many other people would be out here. Why don't we all calm down and just relax?”

“I WOULD calm down, but currently I'm still losing my sense of hearing after the noise you four just caused!” 

“Well MAYBE you shouldn't have been nearby, then!!!” Amethyst’s hands balled into fists, her anger allowing her words to flow faster than Vidalia’s.

“It's a forest and I live in this region, I have every right to be here just as you do!”

“Then it's not our fault that two other people havin some fun bothered you!! Just STEP OFF!” 

Vidalia stepped between the two, glaring at Amethyst in a way that told her to shut up and let her handle the situation. Then, she looked at Pearl with a casual expression. “Listen, we’re sorry we disturbed you, but we’re about to settle down for the night too. How bout we make it up to you and we all chill together for a bit?” With a glance back at Amethyst, she emphasized,”WITHOUT fighting?”

A tense minute passed as the newcomer sized the two kids up, and the two kids sized her up right back. She appeared to be about the same age as them, perhaps a little older but not by much. It could be safe, right? If a little...tense, even with their Pokemon to protect them.

“One question. How did you manage to get a Zorua?” Pearl asked them, looking down at Patty Cake and seeming to inspect him for anything dangerous.

“I just found him in the woods, man,” Amethyst replied casually,”Ain’t nothin wrong with that, right?”

“Your vocabulary choice is grounds enough for me to be suspicious,” the girl seemed to almost shudder at the dreaded double negative,”But...I will choose to believe you just for now.”

The minute passed, and she sighed, dropping her arms from their death grip around her own torso. Somehow sighing as if she HADN’T most likely broken her own ribs, she spoke,”Alright, but only if it keeps you two out of trouble again. What are your names?”

“Vidalia.”

“........Amethyst. And you?” Her question was not spoken kindly.

Their newfound acquaintance squinted her eyes at Amethyst before replying. “Pearl. My camp is over here. Try anything...dumb, and you won’t make it to tomorrow, I will promise you that.”

The two kids glanced both at each other, then to their respective Pokemon companions. This girl seemed agitated, and where was her own Pokemon friend? 

Nevertheless, they decided to follow her in her path through the woods. 

When they got to a small clearing, the two realized that “camp” was a bit of an overstatement. A blanket had been pitched up with spare sticks to make a sort-of tent, and a makeshift fire pit had been formed about five feet away. An old log had been placed next to the fire, possibly for comfort purposes, and every last bit of bark on it had been chipped away to give it a smooth, nicer look. 

Overall, it was a very tidy area, cleared almost completely of debris and sticks while keeping a held-together look. However, its components appeared old and lived-in, as if...Pearl had been here for more than just tonight.

“My apologies for the mess,” Pearl said, quickly taking a stray leaf from the ground and throwing it onto the fire. “Ah, better...where’s that rascally little…” Now she appeared to be searching for something.

Amethyst looked around the clearing with mixed emotions; she was positive she didn’t like its owner, but this...was just kind of sad. The girl crouched down and laid a hand on Patty Cake’s head, who was looking around and whining a little bit, cowering close to his owner for attention and safety. For a moment, her gaze no longer clouded with anger, she looked up at Pearl, studying her occasionally marred skin and featherlight hair a little more closely. Though Amethyst seemed to hate to admit it, she was...kinda pretty.

Vidalia wasn’t one to judge their surroundings, standing next to Fang with a casual expression on her face and watching as Pearl looked into the trees. “What’re you..lookin for?” She asked almost hesitantly.

“My Taillow, Rosarie. She’s my…” Pearl stopped, like she was about to say something she would regret, then continued more slowly,”She helps me with gathering food, if I ever need it.”

So that’s where her companion was. Fang seemed to almost scoff as he looked into the trees just past her, watching a small blue, white, and red bird Pokemon flit down onto her shoulder. Upon a closer look, it had burn scars and a few missing feathers that matched Pearl’s appearance.

“There you are, Rosarie!” All of the anger, tenseness, and order seemed to melt from Pearl as she spoke to her beloved Pokemon, they noticed. It made them wonder what she was about to say, before she stopped herself. “Meet our new...acquaintances,” Pearl turned to face the four of them, allowing the Taillow to see.

Rosarie looked down at them closely, as if judging their every move. She especially seemed to stare at Fang and Patty Cake like she was sizing them up for a battle at any moment. When she realized she couldn’t take the two at once, she cooed worriedly and nudged Pearl’s ear.

“It’s alright, I think it’s okay,” Pearl said a little unconvincingly, squinting at them. “Anyway, would you like anything to eat?”

“What, we didn’t piss you off enough yet?” Amethyst asked. Vidalia swatted at Amethyst’s head at the comment, a warning to be nice to someone who was feeding them for free.

Pearl still heard the comment, however, and glared at the smaller newcomer. “I’m not one to avoid pleasantries when I can. I wasn’t raised in a barn, not that you’d understand such a state.”

That made Amethyst bristle, but before she could reply, Vidalia stepped between them again. “What did I say about fighting?”

Pearl and Amethyst seemed to stare each other down for a moment, not quite ready to stop fighting but being forced to surrender. It was like a silent agreement was being made that the battle would continue later. 

“Alright, no fighting. But please, I have some berries, you can roast them if you’d like?” Pearl asked, mostly seeming to direct at Vidalia and the Pokemon. Amethyst frowned, but didn’t say anything.

“Are you sure? We don’t want to cause any more trouble than we already have,” Vidalia glanced between Amethyst and Pearl. 

“It’d be my pleasure. The sticks propped on the log are the ones I use to roast them; I’ll grab some good ones. Rosarie can help you out,” Pearl spoke with...not quite a hostile tone. This was...progress, at least on Vidalia’s part. 

When the girl disappeared behind her makeshift tent, Amethyst glared at Vidalia and whispered,”What the hell, man?? She’s bein a dick to us and you’re just letting her!”

“I think it’s in our best interest to be kind to anyone we’ve pissed off. Besides, look around you. She doesn’t have a lot here, and we DID disturb the peace. As much as I want to rebel and be a jerk to her back, she’s right in saying she had every right to be here.”

Amethyst tried to reply, but couldn’t think of any formidable comeback. Therefore, she crossed her arms and stewed in silence, reaching over and petting Patty Cake when he whined at her. Rosarie seemed to be staring at him with a piercing gaze, not quite judging but not quite mean, either. 

Pearl came back with a ragged towel filled with some actually very good-looking berries. They could’ve just about bursted with all the juice they seemed to hold.

“Just poke them with the stick and set them over the fire once I start it, here. They’re very good, your little friends here can have some too if they want any,” Pearl smiled at Vidalia and gestured to Patty Cake and Fang,”What are their names?”

“This is Fang,” Vidalia laid a hand on the Sneasel’s head as he made a confirming “hmph” noise. “And Amethyst…?”

Amethyst tried to smile a little bit, deciding to try to attempt being nice to their new acquaintance. “This is Patty Cake,” she nudged his head a bit so he would look at Pearl. When he did, he seemed to perk up a little bit, taking a tentative step toward her. 

Pearl smiled ever so slightly and held out a hand to him, crouching down. “He’s so sweet, but...why Patty Cake?” She seemed to ask with a bit of disdain. 

Amethyst grinned mischievously. “Lay your palms flat on the ground and see what happens.”

Pearl squinted her eyes at her for a second, considering the move carefully before glancing back at Patty Cake. Then, she finally sat on the ground and did as she was told.

Patty Cake immediately perked up at the gesture, the black void surrounding him as he morphed into his small boy form. He watched as Pearl’s eyes widened a bit while he sat in front of her, holding up his hands. 

“He wants to play patty cake,” Amethyst’s grin grew wider,”Or do you even know how to play it?”

Pearl glared at Amethyst before clapping her hands together and beginning the game. As their hands flew back and forth, her reflexes proved much faster than Amethyst and Vidalia’s. Pearl’s game lasted a little longer than theirs, but Patty Cake still won in the end. 

“That’s...rather...interesting,” Pearl seemed to be suppressing a smile, trying not to seem amused by Amethyst’s suggestion. 

“It’s cool, I know you wanted to say it’s the coolest thing ever, but I get you’re too uptight and hate me too much to say so,” Amethyst spoke, the words dripping sweetly out of her mouth like poisoned candy. 

Pale, scarred fists were suddenly clenched together, Patty Cake reverting back to his Zorua form out of fear. He whined at Amethyst and Pearl, backing away from the tense human on the ground. 

Pearl looked up slowly at Amethyst. “What is your problem?”

“Guys,” Vidalia reprimanded them sharply. Another tense moment as the two stared at each other, then Pearl stood, dusting herself off. 

“Good game, Patty Cake. We should play more often,” she smiled down at him, turning away from Amethyst. Patty Cake relaxed his posture, wagging his tail a little bit.

Vidalia cleared her throat and wrapped an arm around Amethyst’s shoulder before changing the subject. “So, me and my friend here haven’t eaten much today, can we start crackin on those berries or what?”

Pearl nodded and retrieved the berries. “I’d be glad to. Perhaps I could make some conversation with you along the way, you seem formidable enough by yourself.” She made it obvious that Amethyst wasn’t included. 

This would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hit me up on here or at marcato-meumew.tumblr.com, talk to me B33


	6. Follow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me: The user draws attention to itself, making all targets aim only at the user.

Pearl gave Vidalia some of the berries, then handed Amethyst a couple. From the looks of it, however, there definitely weren’t as many. 

“Are you or your Pokemon allergic to any of these?” Pearl asked politely, looking down at Patty Cake and Fang. Fang sat between Amethyst and Vidalia on the log by the fire, arms crossed. 

Patty Cake was a little less patient. He hopped onto Vidalia’s lap and stretched as far as he could to sniff the berries, trying to take a couple. The action induced a laugh from the other teen, resulting in her gently pushing his head away before the Taillow on her shoulder could bat him away herself. 

Vidalia chuckled and patted his head reassuringly. “Nah man, we’re alright. Patty Cake just wants some already.”

“Here you go, then!” Pearl held out the best berry she had for him. He sniffed for a moment, prepared to take a bite. 

Suddenly, a flash appeared between them and the berry was gone. In all of their surprise, they looked at Fang, finding him smirking and chewing the berry with pride. Vidalia smirked with him. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Rosarie chirped indignantly, but his grin only grew at that.

As Pearl and Vidalia exchanged the berries, Amethyst was looking down at the three she received with great reluctance and scrutiny. They were perfectly okay to eat, but she had received so few. She took a moment to look up from the berries, glancing around the small clearing once more at the tattered blanket-tent and the fire pit in front of them. There really wasn’t much here at all…

As Amethyst thought and returned her gaze to Pearl, she was overtaken with a sudden desire to know more about this new girl. A stranger in the woods, living here? Comfortably? It was grounds enough for a few questions.

“Pearl, where’d you come from?” Amethyst’s sudden question proved surprising for the two having a conversation. 

“Uhm…” Pearl stalled, Rosarie making a chirp of suspicion,”I...why do you want to know that?”

“Just curious,” Amethyst shrugged and then shoved the berries in her mouth unceremoniously. 

“I don’t think it’s wise for me to tell a stranger that.’

“Well...ugh, alright fine, but I just wondered. How long have you been out here?”

“My, you’re awful curious all of a sudden, aren’t you?” Pearl stood up straight, her hands on her hips. Rosarie fluttered, appearing ready for flight.

“I mean, yeah you’re living in the middle of the woods. Alone. Can you blame me?”

A beat passed where, for once, the two didn’t stare each other down like one was about to kill the other. If anything, this look seemed more...curious, understanding. Then Pearl sighed, and answered vaguely,”I’m from...somewhere, and it’s been...a while.”

“Gee, thanks for that definitive answer P, really,” Amethyst responded sarcastically.

Vidalia decided to break in here with,“Hey, she doesn’t have to talk if she doesn’t want to.”

Pearl only responded with a shrug. All of a sudden, her prim and proper demeanor had melted away, leaving behind someone who looked...tired, of all things. The scars marring her skin became more apparent as she allowed her shoulders to slump ever so slightly, dark circles suddenly obvious beneath her blue eyes. Then, her normal self returned, posture straightening and gaze returning defiantly. “That’s okay. But I WOULD prefer to not speak of it for now.”

Vidalia looked at Amethyst. Amethyst looked at Vidalia. Fang and Patty Cake looked at Pearl, either because they wanted more berries or because they saw it, too. 

Then Patty Cake whined and pattered up to Pearl’s leg again, putting his forepaws up on it. She smiled down at him and gave him a pat. “Nothing against you two or your Pokemon, however.”

Amethyst listened closely to that statement, trying to savor it. ‘Nothing against you two’ included her, and she had a feeling she wouldn’t hear that very often. Perhaps even never again, but who could say for sure? She studied how Pearl patted Patty Cake’s head lovingly, how she made sure her shoulder stayed in a good position for Rosarie to perch upon. The gentle way she worked with them and handed each Pokemon a berry, assuring them there was more if needed. 

The gestures were kind and genuine. This wasn’t a bad person. 

In possibly the dumbest moment Amethyst had ever had in her life (which is saying something), she blurted a single question. 

“How about you travel with us?”

Pearl froze. “Excuse me?”

“I-I just, um, y-you don’t…” Amethyst blushed just a little and looked away, reaching toward the back of her own head with what she was hoping was an air of nonchalance. “I think you need to get out and experience more and that’s why you’re so uptight.”

Before another argument could start,Vidalia broke in to translate. “Don’t take it personally, Pearl, that’s her way of saying she cares about you and thinks you might find it more entertaining to come with us rather than stay here for longer.” 

For a moment, Pearl’s expressions seemed to cycle between anger, confusion, and...sadness? Loneliness? Something not quite readable in the hardened girl’s face. The calls of wild Pokemon were the only thing filling the air until Rosarie sent out a worried chirp and nuzzled her owner’s cheek. 

“I know, Rosarie, it’s just….maybe she’s not….” Pearl looked away from the guests, only talking to her beloved Pokemon. A tired sigh escaped her lungs as she spoke next. “You’re right...it’s been too long.”

Amethyst and Vidalia traded looks once more, wondering what - or who - she could possibly be talking about when she said “she.” 

“Rosarie, find Galahad, I think he should know about this. If...the offer still stands, that is?” Pearl looked back at Amethyst and Vidalia as Rosarie fluttered off, flying a little haphazardly due to the scars where feathers should be.

“Well, yeah. Not like I’d back down on that. Though hearing that name makes me think otherwise…” Amethyst smirked, crossing her arms,”and you make fun of me for nicknaming him Patty Cake.”

“Hey, it’s a very meaningful nickname, I’ll have you know. Galahad is a famous fictional knight of purity, he could do nothing wrong,” Pearl crossed her arms back at Amethyst, but there was a little less tension in the air between them now. Vidalia couldn’t help but sigh in relief, then pray to Arceus it would stay this way. 

“How come I ain’t ever heard of this Galahad bozo then, if he’s so famous?”

“I won’t glorify that with a response.”

Just then, Rosarie flew back. Following closely was what appeared to be a sentient sword with a regal looking tassel holding its own sheath...neither could tell what Pokemon it was. That wasn’t to say it wasn’t cool-looking, however, Amethyst’s jaw dropped open while Vidalia looked a little more impressed by how cool it was.

“Amethyst, Vidalia, this is Galahad,” Pearl gestured to the new Pokemon,”He’s a Honedge that I got…” She trailed off, second guessing her explanation. “I got him one day a little while ago.”

“Holy SHIT, HE’S SO BADASS LOOKING!” Amethyst dashed over to him, kneeling in front and holding out a hand. Despite it being a friendly gesture, its...eye? Turned red and it made an angry sounding noise. The girl could’ve won a 5K with how fast she returned to Vidalia’s side. “Sorry sorry sorry sorry holy shit don’t kill me.”

Pearl couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry, he’s all bark and no bite, he has a gentle nature. If you actually attack him, however...pray to Arceus he’ll let you live.” 

Everyone fell into somber silence. That is, except Pearl, who continued to ramble a bit.

“See, his kind is Ghost/Steel type, and they’re created when a body dies and the soul enters any nearby armaments, in his case a sword his…” here she paused, as if to consider her wording,”Owner, had in the room. In my opinion he’s very fascinating!”

“Wait,” Amethyst interrupted,”You tellin me a dead guy’s in there?”

“Well…” Pearl looked away,”I don’t...yes, but I don’t want to talk about it.”

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Vidalia, wondering if this had any significance with her situation. “Pearl, are you an orphan?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it,” the girl said a little more forcefully, crossing her arms. 

“Geez, alright, alright! My bad.”

Patty Cake and Fang seemed to take some interest in Galahad, the former pattering up to him and sniffing the blade with some interest. Fang seemed to be sizing him up, trying to find weaknesses or imagining what a fight with him would be like. 

Patty Cake yipped a little bit at Galahad, the latter only looking down at him with seeming mild interest. Well...to be fair, it was pretty hard to read something with no real face and only one eye. When the sheath was set down and he used the tassel to gently pat Patty Cake’s head, though, the fox yipped excitedly and bounced. A new friend!

Amethyst mostly just didn’t understand why she was so bad with Pokemon. 

Vidalia stood up and stretched,”So, this guy isn’t that old, is he?”

“Nope, not really, only about a year. I’ve had Rosarie for much longer; she was my starter Pokemon,” Pearl smiled fondly as the bird Pokemon settled itself on her shoulder.

“Huh, cutie,” she smiled and waved at Galahad casually, receiving only a curious-looking stare in response. 

“So, I’m thinking we should leave once dawn comes. Does that sound good to you two?” Pearl asked, but it sounded more like a statement than anything.

Amethyst resisted the urge to call her bossy. “Yyyeah, sounds chill to me.”

Vidalia only nodded, leaning back on the log and finally munching one of the berries. 

“Perfect! I’ll gather my things for the morning, you two can begin to set up camp around here if you’d like, just don’t make too much of a mess. I’ll wake you both up when the sun rises, it’s always best to travel bright and early!” Pearl was already gathering the makeshift tent together, taking the blanket off of its supports and folding it neatly. “Ohhh this is so exciting, I haven’t traveled anywhere far in such a long time! I MUST thank you two already, I think this will be quite an enjoyable experience!” 

Amethyst suppressed a small grin. Dare she say it was a little...cute, how excited this hardened girl was? Though the prospect of waking up early sounded terrible. “Yeah...maybe it will be.”

Vidalia once again only nodded, smiling a little as she ate another berry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, talk to me on my Tumblr, marcato-meumew!
> 
> Hmu if you find any continuity errors, I don't have an editor for this thing so I'm sure there's more '^^
> 
> (That being said, if you'd like to help, ask me by all means, I welcome it tbh)


	7. Scary Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary Face: The user frightens the target with a scary face to harshly lower its Speed stat.

“Time to wake up!” Pearl’s voice crashed into their skulls like a lion’s roar, uninvited and a little jarring. With a groan, Vidalia sat up and rubbed her eyes while Amethyst just pulled her bag over her head to drown out the noise. In order to get them to wake up faster, Pearl warned,”If you don’t get up in ten minutes I’m having Rosarie use Peck on you.” That worked.

Amethyst climbed to her knees and stretched a little faster than she normally would, not wanting to get hurt by this quite possibly batshit insane chick’s bird Pokemon. Standing up to stretch more, she groaned,”Why we gotta be up so earlyyyy? It’s like…” here she squinted at the sky, watching for the position of the sun,”I dunno, 7 AM.” Patty Cake stretched at her side, yawning wide and making a cute whine noise as he did.

“Fewer people should be out and about as of now, it’s honestly in our best interest to travel early. As the day wears on, there’s more chance we’ll encounter others, and you know people can be dangerous,” she spoke matter-of-factly as she folded the blanket making up her tent.

“C’mon, people from here can’t be THAT bad, can they? I mean...strangers are scary, but YOU didn’t kill us,” Vidalia finished rubbing the sleep from her eyes and patted Fang’s side, getting him to twitch into wakefulness.

“Other people might not be so forgiving.” There was this edge of bitterness - or was it caution with an edge? - in her tone as she put the support sticks to her tent in her bag, zipping it up and fingering some stitched up parts on it as if testing their durability.

Amethyst stayed silent for a second, as did Vidalia. The only sound was Patty Cake padding over to Galahad and sniffing curiously at his pinkish-tan, elaborate sheathe. 

“I...guess so,” Amethyst said and started packing her own things haphazardly and throwing them in her bag. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Pearl look at her and almost outwardly cringe, forcing a smirk on her face. “Got a problem, princess?”

“No, your packing habits simply disturb me, peasant,” Pearl snarked right back, finishing her own packing. “Anyway, Rosarie, can you please do the honors?” She looked up at the Taillow that sat on a branch out of the way, gesturing to the fire. Rosarie nodded once and swooped low, kicking dirt and grass over the fire to fully douse it. “Thanks, dear.” 

Vidalia was picking up Fang at this point, the stubborn Sneasel refusing to stand. “Come ooon Fang, we need to go.”

His only response was groaning and curling into a tighter ball. 

Vidalia sighed. “Guess I gotta do this, now.” She pulled out his Pokeball, rarely used due to the supposed discomfort and put him inside. As she watched the red beams of light envelope his form and reduce it down to energy, she looked up at Pearl. “Do Galahad and Rosarie hate being in Pokeballs too?”

“I prefer to just keep Rosarie around me, Galahad doesn’t seem to mind but I know it can be uncomfortable for them,” Pearl responded quickly, then glanced at Patty Cake. Looking up at Amethyst, she asked,”How come he’s never in one?”

“Me and V didn’t have the money to buy a good one for him, plus…” Amethyst stood up straight, slinging her pack over her shoulder,”We didn’t really consider it at the time.”

If Pearl didn’t appreciate that statement, she didn’t say anything, for once. “I may have an extra, if you ever need it.”

“Thanks, but. I think we’re good for now,” she smiled down at her little friend, Patty Cake wagging his tail up at her happily, wide awake. “You gotta stay by us tho, aight?”

Patty Cake nodded in affirmation. 

“Are you four ready to leave, then?” Pearl slung her own bag across her shoulders, surprisingly seeming to weigh nothing despite its bulky appearance. What did she even have in there?

As Vidalia stood up and finished packing her bedroll, Amethyst nodded. “Yeah, guess so.”

“Do you have a destination in mind or are you simply guessing?”

Amethyst’s eyes bulged in realization. They really didn’t have anywhere to go, and also had nothing in mind. Vidalia straightened her back and sighed slightly, turning to Pearl. “Guess not, dude. Another town would be nice, but we don’t have a map of any kind. You got anything like that?”

Pearl repressed a smirk, instead electing to maintain a casual face. “Don’t worry, I know my way around here. Just follow me.”

With that, she turned around and took a step, Rosarie planted on her shoulder and Galahad picking up his sheathe to follow her. Patty Cake started to patter after them, and Amethyst and Vidalia had no choice but to follow her to the main path to continue their journey in the morning light. 

\-----------

The sunlight filtering through the branches dappled the ground in relieving shade. If they were fully in the light, they could tell they would’ve had a bad time, the sun beating down with all the intensity contained in its clutches that day. The three humans walked side by side, Pearl in the middle, Amethyst on the left, and Vidalia on the right, all of their respective Pokemon choosing to stay close but still play around the edges of the path. 

For a while, Amethyst and Vidalia walked in complete silence, not feeling much for talking due to the morning hours. Pearl, however, obviously thrived here with the way she rambled on and on. Amethyst would interrupt every now and then just to stall her words and watch her become flustered.

“You should just SEE all of the Pokemon that can pop up around here, not to mention their potential! I once saw a Swablu with the cleanest wings ever. I almost caught it, but she flew away before I could attempt to befriend her. It was such a shame. Oh, and not to mention the plant life that grows around here, it’s nothing like anything you’ll see in towns and cities!”

“Pearl,” Amethyst interjected,”We appreciate the unneeded information, but. Are you sure you know where you’re going? All this talkin’s makin me anxious, dude. Take a breath or something, geez.”

Pearl crossed her arms and looked to her left at the girl in question. “Well, I simply like to impart my knowledge on other people, alright? You could eventually use what I know about the area for your own well-being, you know. For example, people don’t pass here often anymore. This means that wildlife thrives, and if you find footprints, you need to be careful.”

“Footprints like these?” Vidalia spoke for the first time since that morning, pointing to a large footprint just in front of them.

“Why, yes! Perfect example, now we just need to-” Pearl stopped herself, suddenly realizing the meaning behind what Vidalia said. For a moment, she just stood, staring at the prints with wide eyes. 

“...Pearl?” Amethyst tilted her head to the side questioningly, stopping next to her.

“Those…” Pearl faltered for a moment, then crouched and studied them closely,“Aren't good.”

Vidalia and Amethyst looked at each other. Patty Cake wandered to a print, sniffing it intently before backing away with a whine. He scampered up to Pearl and made a noise, invoking a move lay a pale hand on his head to calm him down. 

Tension began to fill the air as the two teenagers watched Pearl study the prints and stand up slowly, turning to stare back. “These really aren't good.”

“What's wrong with them?” Amethyst was the first to say something in return, sounding rather skeptical.

That made Pearl a little mad, her voice raising just a little. “Large footprints like these? In the woods, where people rarely tread much except for government workers and travelers? Plus- look around you!” A wide gesture was made to the surrounding area,”There are NO wild Pokemon here.” The girl stopped, dropping her arm to clutch her backpack straps tightly. “This. Is not. Good.”

“Then what should we do?” Vidalia asked, holding tightly to Fang’s Pokeball protectively where it was attached to a pocket in her belt.

Pearl thought for a moment, looking at the prints and tapping her foot, a hand covering her mouth in a pensive gesture. She didn't look up when she spoke,”We walk...but stick to the side, and be prepared for anything. This isn't something we take lightly, but we do need to get somewhere.” At that, she began to walk to the side of the path, entering the trees while beckoning. “Let's go.”

Vidalia was the first to follow, Amethyst allowing Patty Cake to follow before her so she could bring up the rear. Something told her Pearl was right this time. 

For a tense amount of time, they stepped lightly through the woods, Pearl leading all of them in a line parallel to the path they had tried to take. 

Then, they heard something. 

Pearl stopped, holding up a scarred hand to signal her halt and looking around, silent and listening. 

It came again. A Pokemon call, low and whining. Confrontational, but scared and pained. It tugged at Amethyst’s heartstrings well enough, despite it being far away.

“What is that…?” Her eyes widened as she asked the question nigh-silently.

Pearl didn't answer, only kept walking at an even slower pace, crouching low in the undergrowth of the forest. Vidalia and Amethyst followed her lead, silent as mice being stalked like prey. 

The tension in the air only rose as the sounds grew louder and closer. As they did, a human voice could slowly be discerned from the cries, a low and growly and tough counterpoint to the inhuman calls they heard long before.

“Ugh, why must you make this so difficult? Hold STILL,” they heard it speak, soon after hearing yet another Pokemon cry. 

Amethyst’s eyebrows furrowed together with concern, meeting Pearl’s gaze when she looked back. The former mouthed a slow, worried,”Make it stop” before she could turn around, Vidalia having a much similar reaction to the obvious misery of a Pokemon at the hands of a human. 

This wasn't okay, whatever it was, and they needed to step in. 

Amethyst and Vidalia could just see the gears turning in Pearl’s head as she pondered their next move. Strategically planning, she pointed at Amethyst, then signaled a direction for her to go, doing the same for Vidalia but a complete opposite direction. 

The two caught on; she wanted to surround the scene. They nodded once in acknowledgement, both carefully taking their places just around the source of the noise. 

Amethyst peeked through the leaves and ferns at what was happening, now finally close enough to see. A huge, bulking woman with rippling muscles and spotty patches of dark and light skin crouched before a small cat-like Pokemon, seeming to be sticking needles and other unpleasant things into its flesh. An entire toolkit laid just beside her; it was obvious that whatever she was doing had just started. 

Vidalia’s eyes popped through the trees on the other side of the vignette before her, nodding once and looking over where Pearl should be. Amethyst’s gaze followed her friend’s, looking at the spot they would have come out upon if they hadn't split up. Sure enough, there she was, looking out and studying the scene after a glance in both of their directions. 

They both nodded at her, and she nodded back once. Then, she surprised them. 

She stepped out of the undergrowth. 

“Hey, what are you doing to that poor Meowth?” Pearl asked indignantly, fists planted on her hips. It took a moment, but Amethyst realized something was missing. It was...bothering her a little bit.

The woman didn’t even look up, still holding down the creature as if Pearl was no threat. “Leave me alone, kid, this is official business.”

“You’re hurting it!” Her voice crescendoed up a step, speaking at a mezzo forte that wasn’t yet a shout. However, it was enough to catch the woman’s attention.

She looked up at Pearl slowly, letting go of the Meowth to allow it to scamper away, sitting up and crossing her arms in a tough gesture. Then, after staring at Pearl, she stood up, revealing a bulky stature of six feet tall. 

It was then that Amethyst realized what was missing; Rosarie didn’t perch on Pearl’s shoulder, and Galahad was nowhere in sight. 

“What does it matter, punk? I suggest you run along and tell no one you saw this before I force you to, especially now that you’ve scared off my test subject.” Her voice had even more of an edge now, like the blade of a serrated knife. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Pearl stood her ground bravely, only pulling her shoulders back to appear even taller than before,”I think you deserve punishment for that.”

Something struck Amethyst here: Pearl had guts, yes, but wow. This was a stupid decision. 

“Why? Your dumb pet ran off, I’m not even extracting from it anymore.”

“You’ll only hurt others, I can tell!” Pearl’s voice raised more now, hitting forte into a shout. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, and her face began turning red. There was more than just anger in that expression, Amethyst realized. It almost looked like it contained even more emotion. She could see Pearl’s eyes flick down to the uniform the woman wore, looking at what was possibly a logo that was hidden from Amethyst’s sight, her face now screwing up further in anger. “Jasper, is it? A fitting name for a monster.”

“I don’t have time for this,” the woman - Jasper? - growled and reached into a pocket. “This is your last warning, you pitiful excuse for a freedom fighter. Let the one Pokemon I extracted from go and I won’t beat you up too badly.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Pearl muttered, eyes squinting into a hard stare.

Then Jasper threw a Pokeball out onto the ground. The Pokemon that came out looked like a rhinoceros but smaller; covered in steely, rocky plates of hide and dulled spikes protruding out from it. “Rhyhorn, deal with this mess for me.”

The Pokemon made a small roaring noise, rearing heavily on its hind legs. 

Pearl was royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always!


	8. Foul Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foul Play: The user turns the target's power against it. The higher the target's Attack stat, the greater the move's power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter '^^

The three kids and their Pokemon were utterly pinned. Jasper’s smug smirk grew as her Rhyhorn stretched out intimidatingly, almost lazily, as if it knew it could crush them with just one move. 

Amethyst and Vidalia stared wide-eyed at each other from the brush they hid in, their gazes crossing between each other and the indignant Pearl that stood before two such monstrous behemoths. Jasper was a head taller than her, maybe even more, and yet Amethyst watched as Pearl only smirked back and whistled.

This kid had guts. 

Amethyst and Vidalia dashed from their hiding spots, the latter letting out Fang from his Pokeball. Rosarie dive bombed the Rhyhorn’s face from an unknown direction, Galahad slashing at its hide once before Amethyst and Vidalia stepped sic-ed their own Pokemon on it. 

Patty Cake tackled its side, Fang slashing once or twice before backing off. 

The attack ceased when Jasper laughed, low and unsettling in the small clearing they stood in. When everyone stepped back, shaken, the Rhyhorn looked barely damaged. 

With a small, lazy flourish of her hand, Jasper spoke two words. “Rhyhorn, Earthquake.”

The ground began to rumble as the creature stamped its feet once. The three kids looked at each other, afraid. Then, it broke. Fissures appeared across the small clearing as it stamped its feet again, roaring and going harder and harder until the land was marred by the attack. Galahad was knocked down, Patty Cake and Fang both cast aside. Thankfully, none were near the fissures, but the kids had to hold onto the trees just to stay standing. 

Their eyes widened in fear, realizing their Pokemon were almost out cold; all except for Rosarie due to the Ground move being ineffective against a Flying Pokemon. With the grin Jasper gave at the bird, however, they had a feeling that wouldn’t last long. 

The air went cold. They could see their breath puff out of their mouths in desolate, wispy clouds. They had lost.

“Rhyhorn, Rock S-”

Before the last syllable could leave her mouth, they heard an oddly familiar voice bark a command. “Gallade, Magical Leaf!” 

A harsh barrage of leaves hit the Rhyhorn’s hide with great intensity, knocking it out in one go. As it fell to the ground, fainted, Jasper’s hands clenched into fists as she tensed with all her outrage. “WHO’S THERE?” She screamed, starting to run towards the woods where the Pokemon had come from. 

Before she could get far, a white and green humanoid Pokemon had her pinned to the ground. It was already an impressive feat, the kids’ eyes wide in wonder and slight fear. Then, Garnet stepped out of the woods.

When the fuck did SHE get there? For a moment, the kids could only sit there and watch as they tried to comprehend what was happening before them with such speed they barely had time to react.

“I believe you need to stop terrorizing these kids,” Garnet spoke, her voice calm, cool, and collected as always. Her Gallade stepped off of Jasper, the woman scrambling backwards to gather her senses. 

“What are you doing here?! Besides, THEY started it!” Jasper barked, clutching at the grass and moving slowly toward her fainted Rhyhorn.

“The question is,” Garnet adjusted her glasses here,”What are YOU doin here? I also don't care who started it. I'm finishing it.” 

“My job!” The woman’s gravelly voice could only raise in volume the more angry she got. “What's it to you! These kids came and interrupted me, what am I supposed to do when they interfere with my work?!”

“Play nice,” Garnet said simply. Then, she was suddenly by Jasper’s side, seizing her up to get close to her face, muttering intimidating words. The atmosphere suddenly seemed to gain a lot of warmth, sweat starting to bead across everyone’s skin. “Now leave.”

Jasper seemed to study her new opponent for a minute, trying to see if she should fight. However, something seemed to put her off. She shoved Garnet’s fist from her shirt, returned Rhyhorn to its pokeball, picked up her stuff, then left, all in one smooth motion. As she walked away, she paused to look over her shoulder,”This isn't over.” 

Then, she was gone.

Garnet turned around slowly. As she did, the air seemed to drop a few degrees to a more comfortable temperature. “Are you three okay?”

They all stood in shock for a minute, still trying to process the events that just occurred. Garnet was patient, allowing them a moment before Pearl nodded a couple times. 

“D’you know what she was up to?”

Amethyst and Vidalia both looked at Pearl, the one who had gotten a closer look at the action. She took a deep breath, sighed, and spoke, her voice shaking ever so slightly,”Sh-she, um...had a Pokemon, and was taking...samples? From it?”

Garnet nodded once before turning her gaze to the ground to search for any clues. 

“If it helps...she said this was her job,” Pearl added, holding her arm with a pale hand. In response, Garnet only grunted and stood up. 

The huge teenager looked around at the three kids for a few moments. Her expression couldn’t be read behind those sunglasses, the air growing ever colder around them. Something felt wrong.

“...stay safe,” was all she said. Then, she left as abruptly as she had arrived, her Gallade following close behind.

The three kids watched her go, a moment of silence allowing them to stall any other reactions they had. Pearl slowly dropped her back to begin looking through it for potions, berries, revive, anything to help their fallen companions. Vidalia and Amethyst found their respective Pokemon, carrying them close to Pearl’s bag in uncharacteristic quietness. 

Amethyst pondered everything that had just happened. The strange woman, what she was doing, Garnet appearing out of nowhere...all of the changes in temperature, as well. Why did that happen so much, lately? What was the strange woman doing? How did Garnet find them…? 

As her head continued to fill with questions and uncertainties, she decided to break the void filling the air between everyone with the most obvious one. “What the hell just happened?”

Vidalia laughed, Pearl couldn't help but smile. Relatable humor is always the funniest, and the question pinpointed all of the thoughts in the most oddly precise way. 

Pearl shrugged as she pulled out a few berries she had found. “I don't know, honestly. Whatever it is...it seems very important.”

Vidalia cradled Fang in her arms, waiting for ways to revive him as she responded. “Yeah, like some kinda story conflict or something. This is where it gets intense.”

“If and only if we allow it to,” Pearl sounded rather strict on this,”and I’d much rather not.”

“Why not? At least something interesting is happening now,” Amethyst almost whined about it despite knowing how dangerous a prospect it was. 

Pearl confirmed this immediately after. “Interesting, yes, but quite obviously dangerous. That Rhyhorn is far too powerful, and we can't always expect Garnet to save us. That was utter luck,” she revived Galahad and handed the two others some potions to help their own Pokemon. 

Vidalia sighed as she got Fang to sit up. “We didn't ask for this. Let's just find the next town and keep going, maybe it won't happen again?”

“I wouldn't count on that. Whatever she was doing, it looked like it wasn't the only thing she was out here to do.”

“Yeah, but what if it WAS?” Amethyst nudged Pearl a bit as Patty Cake began to wake up. 

“Again, wouldn't count on it,” her hands went still. Something seemed to be bothering her now, it was in the way her eyebrows furrowed into little wrinkles and how her hands made such gentle contact with each other in her lap, the worried gaze that set itself upon the ground. 

“...you alright, P?” The kid couldn't help but ask, nudging her again just a little. 

“Yeah, I just…” Pearl sighed, looking at the burn scars on her arms before steeling herself and standing. “We should go, just in case she comes back.”

“And if she does…?” Vidalia asked, standing with her.

“Then we’ll hope for another miracle.”

\----------

Their journey continued for a while; silent and tense in light of what had just happened. At every twig snap, every single little rustle in the leaves, they jumped, looking for the monstrous woman that could have easily killed them all. Even their Pokemon hung much closer, scared to suffer another defeat from such a powerful enemy. 

Skittishness wasn't their only problem, either. As they continued, it became apparent that Pokemon were scarce. From what Pearl said, this wasn't normal. Even if wild Pokemon shy from humans, you should still see one or two around the area, curiously gazing. There were none where they walked; this had to be a bad sign. 

“Hey, Pearl…?” Amethyst asked, wanting for anything at all to break the tight springs coiled close in the air between them. 

“Yes?” She sounded relieved; they wanted the same thing.

“Where are all those burn scars from?”

“That's a long story…” The pale kid sighed, staring at the ground ahead of them. How she said this wasn't uninviting, simply...exhausted sounding, and ever so slightly hesitant.

“We got time, if you're willing,” Vidalia decided to join with a gentle tone, goading her onward.

For a moment, she allowed the tension to unravel before deciding to say anything. “Something...bad happened. A while ago. Remember when I told you where Galahad was from…?”

“That he was made from a sword his owner had nearby when they died…?” Amethyst nodded and recollected the information. 

“I was there.” The words were grave, recounting some kind of horror and pain they knew she probably wouldn't express through words, at least not yet. “I had to escape a burning building. I found him when I returned once the fire was out, and...now I'm here.”

“Holy shit…” Vidalia’s eyes widened, for once opening past her normal half-lidded gaze to look at Pearl with astonishment. “How did you survive?”

“I was lucky,” she put it simply,”As you could tell…” here, she put a hand on Galahad’s pommel,”not everyone made it.”

There was something heartbreaking in her tone, in the way she looked down at him with some sort of longing that would never be appeased. It was a hopeless look, somehow filled with pain and regret. 

“Are you ever gonna tell us the full story?” Amethyst prodded, trying to be gentle through her clumsy words. 

“Not right now, sorry,” Pearl sighed,”I would rather not think much more about it.”

“You're shutting your feelings out, then?” The short girl asked, trying ever harder to sound more gentle. She watched Pearl blinked her blue eyes in a slow way, shutting them tight for a few seconds before opening them again. 

“If you knew, this is what you would do, too.”

“But we DONT know. Doesn't misery need company and all that jazz?” 

Pearl stopped and looked at Amethyst for a moment. When she opened her mouth to speak, however, they heard another noise. This time it was outraged, angry screaming from some Pokemon that was responded to by a slightly raspy voice shouting something incomprehensible due to distance. 

As the noises died away for a moment, the three looked at each other. 

“Do we go for it?” Vidalia asked, an obvious question.

“The voice isn't Jaspers,” Amethyst pointed out, not sure if she'd rather have something happen or stay safe on the trail.

“Yeah, but it could be someone worse. What do you think, Pearl?” 

The pale kid stood for a moment, running her fingers over a few scars on her arm while staring into the distance pensively. “I think...we should check it out, just to see how bad it is. Then maybe we can tell someone or something. However, avoid interaction at all costs. We don't need another Jasper situation.” 

The two others nodded in confirmation.

It's not like there was much else to do. Plus, maybe they’d save another Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry to be saying this, but FG has to go on hiatus for a while now. I'm under stress from school and having to fix up my car so I can use it and stuff. Because of this, I've gotten behind on writing it, and I'm not sure when I can catch up. 
> 
> However, I DID just switch my most problematic class, and if things get better, FG might return sooner rather than later! Plus, if you like this story, please tell me. I know, I know, 'write it for yourself' and all that, but your encouragement always helps, and knowing you want it to come back MIGHT just expedite the process
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, it kills me to do this '^^

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please don't be afraid to comment here or message me on my Tumblr, marcato-meumew.tumblr.com!
> 
> Don't be afraid to give constructive criticism, I'd be happy to hear what you have to say! Also don't be afraid to ask for clarification, I'll answer to the best of my ability that won't spoil anything for you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: I messed up a bit and didn't realize I put that Amethyst had been to the lab before. The previous chapters have been fixed to where she hasn't, now. I apologize for any confusion!


End file.
